The Future Is Now Thanks To,What?
by JordanMax
Summary: Clemont is a Gym Leader and budding Inventor whose inventions sometimes go awry. But sometimes they do work and his catch phrase "The future is now thanks to science" becomes a reality that he and his friends soon learn some interesting facts about their future selves. AAML. Rated M
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! I was thinking about writing this story for a while. I honestly have no idea how many chapters this will be. I have been writing this little by little even though I basically had the outline in my mind. I'm still writing it but I wanted to put this out so far.**

 **First and foremost this is going to be a** ** _Pokeshipping_** **fic, it is the main pairing. Other ships will be mentioned as you read on but I can't give anything away of course ;)**

 **Before I get to anything else my** **Alphabet Challenge prt 2** **is still being worked on, so be sure to check that out if you haven't already, lol shameless plug :D**

 **A basic summary:** ** _Clemont is a Gym Leader and budding Inventor whose inventions sometimes go awry. But sometimes they do work and his catch phrase "The future is now thanks to science" becomes a reality that he and his friends soon learn some interesting facts about their future selves._**

 **Rated T, not sure if it will be totally necessary (I will change it to how I see fit) but it's to be safe !**

 **I hope you all enjoy! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 ** _The Future is now thanks to...What?_**

 ** _Chapter 1: In which Clemont starts inventing_**

The hot summer sun was setting over the high tree tops creating a mystical background as the dark sky was slowly filtering in covering the bright colors with the now darker tones. The once bright blue cloudless sky was now painted with majestic orange and red hues. It was very beautiful and breathtaking and cued the nocturnal Pokemon to slowly rise from their slumber.

"Ash would you mind going to get some firewood? It's going to get dark rather soon according to the sky so I'm going to to go ahead and start dinner now". Clemont Liscio asked the Kanto native because he knew the teens stomach was going to give him a burst of energy so he would hurry back. The teenage Pokemon Master in training was always hungry therefore his stomach always won.

Looking up from his green and slightly worn backpack he answered, "Yeah sure thing, come on let's go Pikachu!". As he motioned to his petite partner beside him.

"Pikapi pika pikachu!" The yellow starter shouted with glee as he jumped on his trainers shoulder like nothing, it was with practiced ease after all these years.

The youngest member of their small group, Bonnie Liscio ran from the table she was sitting at jumping with a lot of enthusiasm,"Can I go with you Ash!?". She asked with her arms raised in the air.

Laughing to himself at the younger girls' sudden burst of energy which mirrored himself on a good day, "Of course you can! Come on".

Serena Paschall was at their makeshift dinner table busy preparing the vegetables that the stew called for, like Clemont she was very handy when it came to cooking.

"Hey Clemont". She started motioning towards to orange vegetable "Did you want these carrots to be chopped as well? I know Bonnie hates them".

Looking up from the pot of non boiling water,"Oh yes go ahead and please chop those up. Just because my sister has such disdain for them doesn't mean we can't eat them". The budding scientist shook his head. "Besides, she's very good at picking around them anyway". The teenage performer giggled in response to his humor in his tone of voice when he said that.

/

Bonnie looked over at Ash and Pikachu chatting away and she looked down smiled at the two Pokemon she had with her, Dedenne and Squishy.

"Ash?". She called out suddenly.

Hearing the small somewhat hesitant voice he looked down at the little blonde walking beside him he gave a smile while he nodded for her to continue.

"Do you ever miss home? Like I know you make some phone calls whenever we are at Pokemon Center. But, I always wondered if you got home sick from being on the road so much".

Spotting a pile of wood that would be perfect for the fire he replied,"Well." He stopped to give Pikachu a little pat and continued. "Yeah sometimes I do like when I'm not thinking of my next battle or when I'm trying to sleep and I start to think of home. That's a big reason why I make those calls to check in and I send a few e-mails here and there to see what everyone else is up to".

Bonnie looked thoughtful of what Ash said as she grabbed a few chunks of wood, at least enough for her to carry and Ash grabbed a bigger pile.

"Why do you ask. Do you uh miss home, like your dad back in Lumious City?". Ash asked softly in a caring manner and wondered if she should be having this conversation with her older brother instead. Perhaps he would be of more better help. But before the teen could ask Bonnie and voice is question, she asked him another question.

"Do you ever think of the future?"

This here though threw him a for a loop. _How did she go from asking about being homesick to the future_? Which now thinking of it the younger girl totally avoided his question all together.

Blinking and rubbing the back of his neck with his free arm. "Yeah I do. I wonder how and when or if my dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master will happen". He gave her his trademark smile.

Then Bonnie continued, "Do you think about your future with that cute red head you call any chance you can get?".

Now Bonnie asked this in honestly the most innocent way as possible. Ash on the other hand, his face in the almost moonlight lit up like a Christmas tree and his cheeks turned the color of said girls hair within seconds.

Spluttering and stuttering out a response, "Wha-, ho-, uh well I uh you see..." He trailed off as Pikachu giggled away at his misfortune. The yellow starter knows how his trainer feels for the girl back in Cerulean City and it was amusing to the electric mouse because he only admitted his feelings to him and no one else. What Ash didn't know and what Misty didn't know was that they were both painfully obvious with how they felt about each other, they were too shy to admit it.

Bonnie's eyebrows were raised and watching Ash trying to talk and seeing his confidence plummet was amusing. "What was her name again? It was Misty right? You talk about her a lot and you seem to get pretty excited when you talk about those adventures more than any of your other ones".

Trying to fight a stubborn blush and calm his rapid heart beat making the already warm night, hotter. Much hotter because he was starting to sweat a bit now too. "Misty is my best friend aside from Pikachu. I have a lot of friends but they are mainly on the road and she's usually always at the Gym. Like my mom and the Professor, she's easy to get in contact with by phone". Ash said with ease, not knowing how he was able to. He smiled thinking it should satisfy the younger girl. It didn't.

/

As the minutes began to tick by the honey blonde was starting to feel a bit anxious. "What's taking them so long, don't you think Clemont they should have been back by now?" Serena asked with a furrowed brow.

Clemont smiled a bit sadly knowing that she was probably extra worried because it was Ash. "I'm not worried. Ash can handle most anything thrown at him and would never let anything happen to Bonnie". Giving her a reassuring smile. "Besides Bonnie has Squishy and Dedenne; they are fine I'm sure".

The blue eyed performer wasn't too sold, not that she doubted the duos abilities or anything. But, as not get Clemont worried she smiled and gave a sweet "You're right!" to try to ease her own mind more than anything as she looked beyond the trees.

/

"You seem to know her schedule and I seen you looking at something pink and theres another thing you keep in a pouch that I seen you looking at like a lot and you hide when someone other than Pikachu is near you". Bonnie practically said all of this in a rush of excitement.

Ash's jaw dropped in a comical manner and boy was he sweating now. Pikachu on the other hand was giggling harder than he was a few minutes ago, rolling around and his paws were holding it's stomach for good measure.

"I don't know her schedule... I uh... You know what it really is getting late". Ash put his free hand on his stomach. "Plus I'm starving, let's go!".

He walked off with a smirking Bonnie following directly behind him. Boy did she wish she had that girls number. She would certainly propose to her for Ash since he was obviously to chicken to do it. Besides she knows he skipped out on actually answering her questions not to mention he never really denied anything.

"Silly Ash". Bonnie giggled quietly to her two Pokemon in her yellow bag. She skipped a bit making sure to not drop any wood as she caught up to Ash.

Hearing soft footsteps and the crunch of dirt both Clemont and Serena looked up to see their overdue wood request finally made it to them.

Serena was about to say something to Ash but noticed that his cheeks were red and Bonnie had a faint smile on her face. Blinking, a bit confused but decided not to say anything. _Huh it is weird though, maybe something happened?_

"Ok guys put that wood over here so we can start cooking dinner already. I'm going to have to figure out how to make this thing work on electricity instead of old fashioned fire power". Clemont announced and that made Bonnie and Serena recoil. As Ash jumped up with excitement, "Go for it, but after dinner". A loud growl came from Ash stomach as he scratched the back of his neck and Pikachu sweat dropped. This made everyone laugh at the trainer.

/

Clemont rubbed his stomach. "Man I'm full". Ash and others agreed after eating the stew and fresh batch of macarons Serena put together for them.

Bonnie had her carrots pushed to one side of her bowl and Serena asked out of curiosity why she didn't like them. "They are so disgusting. Big brother knows I don't like them so I don't know why he even gave them to me". Clemont raised his eyebrows and was about to speak until Ash spoke, well or less mumbled to himself. It was something about Misty not liking carrots either. This caught the groups attention and between Bonnie and Serena, they perked up more than Clemont.

"What do you mean Misty doesn't like them? Are you talking about your friend from Kanto?" Serena asked trying hard not to roll her eyes and to mask the disappointment in her voice. She had nothing personal against the girl, she never met her. She did feel a tinge of jealousy because she was the one girl Ash seem to mention, a lot.

This however made Bonnie smile and Ash cut her off before she could try to continue the conversation from earlier in the woods. "Oh yeah she doesn't like them either". He got up from his seat and grabbed his toothbrush. "So it's not a big deal that Bonnie doesn't like them too much. I guess you can't like everything, right?"

With that Ash walked to the stream with Pikachu in tow and the Kalosian trio shared a quick glance and a shrug with each other. It was late and time for bed, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow anyway so no one pressed any further.

/

"Thunderbolt Pikachu. Ok now dodge Greninja and use water suriken."

Clemont stirred awake and fumbled for his glasses and saw Ash mumbling commands in his sleep. He chuckled lightly at this so he wouldn't disturb the teen or his sleeping Pikachu. He laughed to himself. _Geeze even in his sleep he's still training hard and thinking about battling._

Crawling out of their tent, unable to get back to sleep. "Hmm I could try working on making that 'wake all alarm clock' that I started tinkering with a few weeks ago and figure out how to make it work on electricity so we dont need to worry about batteries. I'm to awake now anyway." The young inventor spoke out loud and to no one in particular. He moved around quietly and away from the two pop up tents so he could get right to work.

Clemont had all his tools spread out in front and began fiddling with nuts and bolts and rearranging and coordinating wires. He work continuously throughout the night and by the time he was finished, the sun was starting to rise over the vast tree tops so the moon could could disappear and the sun could take its place until later that evening.

He wiped his brow and figured he could get breakfast started and what was better than to try out his invention than with the first meal of the day? _I could set the alarm so everyone will wake up just in time to eat!_

He went to turn on the contraption and nothing happened. _Huh, what went wrong? I was sure that it would work._

"Clemont?"

"Huh? Oh good morning Serena"

Looking at the dejected boy she kneeled down to get him to look at her and concern and puzzlement spread onto her face. "What happened? You look like you haven't slept?"

Groaning slightly with a combination of tiredness and disappointment. "I was working on this new project all night. It was to make us be able to get this alarm clock to work with just electricity and no batteries or anything of that sort. I decided to work on it seeing as I couldn't sleep last night".

"Aw Clemont it's ok. Maybe you will try again once you figured it out? You might realize you missed a step or something". Serena smiled at him sweetly making the teen blush and he gave her a smile accepting her praise and kind words. It did the trick to change his mood to a more positive one.

The group packed up their campsite and we're currently on route to their next destination which would be Ash's final gym badge.

"I can't wait to get to the gym guys. I can feel it that badge us as good as-..." Ash was cut off and loud screams of his and his friends pierced the air.

"Ahhhhh!"

They looked around while groaning, having fallen at least ten feet in a hole that was certainly not their a minute a go. Before anyone could say anything or react.

"Ahahaha!"

"Prepare for troub-"

"Ugh! Not you guys again!" Bonnie shouted standing up and brushing off her outfit.

"It's not even lunch yet, don't you have something else better to do?"

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu chimed in feigning indifference and this annoyed Team Rocket even even more.

"Hey don't interrupt the motto!" James cried out with his enlarged Pokeball in his hand.

Jessie was stomping her feet," Enough of this. Hand over the Pikachu twerp!"

Ash burst out laughing and the rest of his friends were smirking due to the trios obliviousness.

"Has the boy finally gone mad? I think he's lost it". Meowth chimed in looking a little nervous. He felt a small tap on his shoulder. "Stop it Jimmy".

"I'm over here Meowth".

That made the talking cat turn around and he and his friends paled. Apparently Pikachu climbed it's way out of the hole and that would explain why the main twerp was laughing.

Not less than two seconds later Team Rocket dinged in the sky with a powerful thundershock that lit up the area. Needless to say that worked up an appetite.

/

Later on that night the four friends checked into the towns local Pokemon Center. Each person went their own separate way for much needed downtime.

"Come on buddy let's go make some phone calls". Ash and the freshly healed Pikachu walked to the video phone to make their rounds like did at least once a week whenever they spent the evening at the local Pokemon Center.

The teen responded to the various emails that accumulated over the past week. Paul Robelledo, his former rival turned friend was currently challenging the Unova League and let Ash know he won his final badge the other day. He would also occasionally give him a message from his older brother Reggie from time to time.

Brock Harrison, gave Ash an update on how much he enjoys working as a Pokemon Doctor in Pewter; his brother Forrest appreciates it too so he can ask him Gym Leading advice.

Cilan Griffith and Iris Ajagara emailed him together this time in a joint message. Apparently they ran into each other in Johto. May Maple told Ash that she needed another ribbon to able to compete in the Ribbon Cup in Hoenn. She was rechallenging it and was still traveling around with Drew Hayden. Ash laughed when Max Maple informed him he will be a trainer in a few months and that Ash 'better be ready'. Dawn Berlitz told Ash she was taking a break from Coordinating and is currently in the Orange Islands to train and get inspired. There was no new message from Gary Oak because he is still staying in Pallet for the next month or so.

"Sounds like everyone is doing really good buddy. It's still a little early so lets call the Professor".

"Ash my boy how are you and Pikachu this evening?"

"We're doing good Professor. Just one more badge and I can finally compete in the Kalos League!"

A hearty chuckle escaped the old professor. "Yes that's right. We will all be rooting for you at home Ash".

He was about to ask him something but was cut off by both Tracey Sketchit and Gary flanking the older man.

"Sup Ash!" Tracey exclaimed with a sketch pad in his hand having stepped back from his work to chat.

"How's it going bro?" Gary inquired, the two now really good friends after their rivalry ended years ago.

"Hey guys. I'm doing good. I have one more badge to go and then I'm off to compete. How are things with the both of you?"

Gary explained that not much has changed since last week, he's still helping out at the lab. Tracey went on to explain that they were preparing the regional starters to be given to the new batch of trainers in a month.

"No Pikachu's this time?" Ash asked jokingly. "No that was just reserved for you Ash". Professor Oak pipped up laughing.

"Oh hi honey! How are you sweetie are you still changing your you know what's?"

"MOM! Stop!" Ash's face turned beat red as now everyone laughed at Ash through the phone. The outburst gained the curious attention of Bonnie. She noticed he was on the phone and snuck over to him to see who he was talking to.

"Oh hi Pikachu!"

"Pika Pikachu". The yellow mouse waved happily at his trainers mother.

Meanwhile everyone in the lab was still laughing at Ash's embarrassment.

"Well honey I've got to get going. Mimey will surely be looking for me. Bye, I love you".

"I love you to mom, tell Mimey I said hi!".

With that Delia Ketchum walked away.

The doorbell could be heard in the background. "Oh yay foods here!". Tracey cheered in the back gathering a few dollar bills.

"Alright bro, talk to you next week? Hope to hear all about that gym battle. Be sure to give details".

Scratching the back of his neck,"Sure thing Gary, you bet. I'll have that last badge for sure. Well anyway go eat, talk you guys later, bye".

Bonnie was about to move from her hiding spot thinking that Ash was done on the phone and figured there was nothing left to hear until. "Alright buddy, Mist should be done by now. It's five thirty.

Bonnie perked up at this. _Oh he has a cute little nickname for her too_. She thought to herself as she had to put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

/

Clemont walked to a hardware store in the small town to look for possible parts to his latest invention. Maybe I might find something in here that I'm missing?

Chespin could be seen trying lift a heavy box and Bunnelby looking at his grass type friend with a sweat drop. The Pokemon shook his head and walked away, not wanting to be blamed for something it was going to eventually break.

Not two seconds later a loud crash could be heard followed by a running Chespin and his trainer trying to run after him. "Chespin!".

/

Sylveon, Pancham and Braixen were looking at some accessories and baking supplies with Serena. They were currently looking in a discount store that sold everything.

"What do you think? The green hat or the yellow one?". Serena asked her Pokemon to choose so she can put together a new outfit for their next performance and what better way to start than getting some new stuff.

Sylveon saw a bright purple hat with a green flower pendant and directed Her trainers attention to it. "Oh you like this hat instead? It is really pretty, how about you Braixen and Pancham. Do you like this one better?". The Pokemon cheered that they found the fairy types choice much more appealing than the other two choices.

/

His right hand dialed the ten digit number in an automatic fashion. His left leg bounced up and down as the phone rang once, twice and finally a connection was made.

A flash of blonde was seen and the young woman didn't even look at the screen as she spoke but had an upbeat tone nonetheless. "Good evening this is the Cerulean City gym, this is like Daisy speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey Daisy. Can I talk to Misty?"

Her head snapped up and she smiled, she didn't realize it's been at least a week since he last called. "Oh like hi Ash, hi Pikachu! Misty is just finishing up with a trainer. She like totally beat him!" Daisy Waterflower was very animated as she spoke with her heavy valley girl accent that Ash thanked Arceus Misty didn't have.

A huge smile graced his tanned face and this didn't go unnoticed by his little spy behind him. Daisy on the other hand was too busy calling her sister.

"Misty! Like your boyfriend is on the phone!" Daisy gave Ash a wink and he turned beat red with embarrassment.

"Daisy! He's not my boyfriend". Misty said this as she rolled her eyes at her oldest sister. The two became really close throughout the years,their other two sister Violet and Lily were away a lot so they shared secrets and spent a lot of time together. Daisy and Ash's mom were the only two who knew her feelings for the trainer on the phone.

"Oh and how do you know who I'm talking about?" Daisy said playfully.

Misty looked at Ash whose eyebrows were raised and she realized he could hear her and Misty's face was now the color of her hair. "Um well I uh, don't have an answer for that actually". She said stuttering now feeling awkward. She tried to redeem herself as she took a seat by the phone and said "I'll get you back for that Daisy!"

The blonde left the room giggling.

Ash had a habit of staring at Misty which he did every time he called her, which was at least once a week. Her red hair was down and it had a slight wave to it as it hit her mid back. She was wearing a white and blue track jacket over her gym attire which was a bathing suit. This time it was a black and red bikini and Ash found himself wishing she wasn't wearing a jacket.

He scratched his cheek,"So your sister said you gave that kid a what for just now". You could detect the elation in his voice. He was proud of her, she made an excellent gym leader and was number one in Kanto.

The teens eyes lit up as she answered. "Yeah he was trying for his final badge to challenge the Indigo League in a couple of months and well, he lost. He asked for a rematch tomorrow. So anyway-"

A small buzzing sound by her elbow that was resting in the table cut her off from speaking. Misty looked at the phones screen and read the brief message that appeared on the locked screen. Ash recognized that glint in her aquamarine eyes anywhere.

"Daisy your boyfriend just texted you!"

"He's not my boyfriend Misty. Like how many times do I have to say it!".

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" The tone in the red head voice made Ash laugh a little at Daisy's embarrassment. Yup that's karma for you.

"Whatever baby sister. Like give me my phone so I can atleast answer Tracey back. Oh and what do you want for dinner?"

"Split a large cheese pizza and fries?"

"Fine with me, like I'm going to go ahead and like call it in".

Daisy walked away and Misty sheepishly apologized to Ash for the interruptions and he waved it off. The two spoke about what they were up to since they last spoke until Misty's dinner was finally delivered and both reluctantly got off the phone.

A smiling Bonnie was quick to scurry away before Ash could notice she was there all along. The youngest member of the group thought it was cute that the red haired girl on the phone seemed to blush about certain things like Ash did.

/

Luxury was standing by Clemont patiently watching him fiddle with a screwdriver and wrench. The big Pokemon was asked earlier if he would lend the gym leader its power by producing enough electricity to get the gears working on his invention.

"Aright. Do you think you can do a small spark to see if we can atleast get it to start making a 'tick-tock' sound".

The black and blue electric type was more than happy to help. It was rather late in the evening and everyone else was sound asleep, much like the previous night.

"When we're done, it's off to bed. I'm admittedly still extremely exhausted since last night while trying to get this going. I followed Serena's helpful advice and I'm positive that it will work now". Clemont smiled as he adjust his glasses over his half lidded eyes.

Luxray obliged and gave the intricate looking alarm clock a small jolt and... It worked!

"A success!". Clemont said while he adjusted his glasses. "Come one, lets get some rest. I'll set the clock in the room and have the alarm set for seven in the morning".

It was already an hour past midnight in Kalos according to the analog clock mounted on the wall as he finally crawled into bed. The young inventor was smiling when he finally shut his tired eyes as he couldn't wait to tell the group the clock works.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: So here's chapter one, it was going to be longer but I wanted to end it here. I don't have a set update schedule but I can assure you this will be completed a long with the 2nd Alphabet Challenge that I have posted.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with the second chapter and faster than I expected too. I also want to thank you guys once again that have either followed, favorited and/ or reviewed so far I honestly didn't expect that many (in my opinion) to show interest in this even so early on; I am literally beyond flattered. So I hope to continue to gain your interest I as go further into this, so thank you very much :)**

 **Also, there is a reason why the first chapter was so short, well a little shorter than this one because I wanted to cut it off there and you will find out why soon. Enjoy!**

 **In case anyone was wondering to clear up some ages:**

 **Ash/Clemont/Serena- 14**

 **Bonnie-9**

 **Alright let's get to it, shall we !**

 **Chapter 2: In which We Realize We Are Not In Kalos Anymore?**

The once dark and peacefully silent room was filled a mew forsaken sound. A very loud and obnoxious chant of an alarm clock permeated into the four occupants ears. It was rather unpleasant. Who knew something so small could be so incredibly loud. It prompted less than stellar reactions from the now wide awake room.

"Clemont!"

"Ugh big bro, seriously!"

"Oh man...it's way too early for this Clemont"

The last one came from Ash's mouth. He gave a very loud yawn as he was surprisingly the calmest one after being woken up so suddenly. The groans filled the room after being shocked awake from the 'wake all alarm clock' invention, it more or less felt like someone took a big bucket of ice water and dumped it on each person.

"What time is it anyway?". Serena asked wiping the tiredness out of her blue eyes, grogginess was clearly evident in her voice. The teens short and usually neat hair was a mess but this morning she was just too tired to care.

Clemont adjusted his glasses at the bridge of his nose and looked at the nightstand closest to him where the obviously successful contraption stood. As he pressed the button on the side to cease the noise he glanced at the time. "It's ten past...six". He stuttered out the last part, not realizing in his tired state five or so hours ago he set the time incorrectly.

That resulted in having three big fluffy complimentary pillows thrown at him promptly knocking the blonde off the bed. He landed on the dark carpeted floor with a thud. "Ow". He moaned rubbing his rear end.

"For a smart kid your dumb". Bonnie stated bluntly. She continued,"You would think to have the time set at a normal hour. Maybe around eightish?".

Ash grabbed the blanket on the bed and settled back down next to Pikachu. "Guys", he yawned again "I don't know about you but wake me up in at least an hour".

Clemont muttered a soft apology and was quickly forgiven. He was a tad embarrassed that he calculated the time wrong while setting the time for the clock in the internal settings.

All four inhabitants quickly fell back to sleep after that. The room was still relatively dark due to the thick blinds and curtains halting any rays of sunlight to filter in, so they fed into their drowsiness and drifted off to sleep once again.

/

It was a few minutes past eight in the morning and the enthusiastic sound of a nest of Pidgeys in a nearby tree can be heard chirping loudly waiting to be fed their breakfast. The sun has already been up for roughly twenty minutes and the summer sun was already heating things up even at the early hour.

The Pokemon Centers front sparking clean sliding glass doors parted ways down the middle and opened allowing a young woman in her late teens to stroll into the medical facility. The center was relatively empty but it was still rather early in the morning and most traveling trainers or coordinators were fast asleep still, after all most if not all of their traveling was by foot anyway. Therefore they could use all the rest they got regardless.

"Hi good morning Nurse Joy do you think you could heal my Pokemon for me?". The teen asked with a big smile painted on her face as she greeted the innately sweet nurse with a large cup of hot coffee in her hand.

The pink haired women all dressed in light pink smiled brightly,"Good morning! Of course I can, it is what I'm here for".

She grabbed the six Pokeballs that were clipped on her belt and placed them onto the medical tray designated to keep them in place while the treatment was done. Nurse Joy directed her attention to her partner. "Chansey could you please take the tray of these six Pokeballs and bring them in the back".

The pink Pokemon chanted with a very enthusiastic "Chansey" for a confirmation that she will no doubt assist nurse Joy. In turn she thanked the Pokemon and told the women,"I will have these sent out to you after we run a thorough exam!".

The trainer in turn bowed slightly in gratitude and thanked her. She grabbed a seat near the window and reached for the most appealing magazine off the rack and buried her nose in it while she read the gossip section. It was more to make the time go by than anything else. She made herself comfortable and took a sip of the hot beverage trying to go unnoticed.

/

Stepping back into the room after freshening up after taking a hot shower that was accessible to the travelers for free usage,"So we should probably head into the direction of the Gym today. I need to hurry to get my final badge so I will have enough time to train before the League picks up soon". Ash said enthusiastically as he and Pikachu who was perched rightfully on his shoulder, walked back into the room as he adjusted his red and white hat.

"I feel better now that I got a bit more sleep after that less than pleasant wake up call this morning". Serena giggled as she gently brushed out her honey blonde locks. "At least your invention worked Clemont!". She redeemed herself from making the gym leader feel bad all over again. He's apologized at least two dozen times since then.

Bonnie put her pink shoes on her feet and gave her brother a hug to reassure him,"It's alright. You meant well!". She gave him a cheeky smile and Dedenne jumped into her yellow bag, Squishy followed suite and situated itself next to the fairy type.

"Thanks guys, let me put this in my bag. I will make sure to adjust the time to a more proper hour so this doesn't happen again tomorrow. I don't think I can handle the early wake up call again". He sweat dropped as his friends gave him another chuckle, it was all in good nature of course.

/

The female in her late teens was still seated in the booth with her coffee and magazine. Too immersed in the article she never turned around when she heard the trainers stumble into the lobby of the Center.

"Uh guys?"

"..." They didn't hear Ash as they were too busy having there own conversation. So the master in trainer tried again. "Guys!". It was louder that time and his three friends looked at him quizzically because he looked like he seen a ghost type or something. Confused why he stood there with his mouth slightly ajar and eyebrows raised. They looked to their left where the front desk was to see what he was staring at.

Serena spoke first. "Why does Nurse Joy have a Chansey? Don't they usually hav-". She was cut off by Bonnie's observation of her appearance. "She looks different from all the other Joys' that we've seen in Kalos so far". She looked at Clemont and he had his eyebrows furrowed. That was a look he made when he was thinking very hard about something.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Ash walked right into the only other person in the Pokemon Center besides themselves as she just happened to be walking in the same direction. Feeling a bit embarrassed ,"I'm so sorry I didn't mean too. I wasn't pa-". Ash was cut off from something that made his head snap up to actually _look_ at who he just collided with after he heard his starter yell out in glee "PikachuPi!?".

She locked eyes with his own. The female in her late teens was none other Misty Waterflower. Her red hair was let loose and came all the way down her back and had a slight wave to it; like soft beachy waves. Her face was lightly made up with a hint of eyeliner and mascara, it really brought out her aquamarine eyes making them pop. She wore light wash blue jean shorts that showed off her toned legs and wore a pale yellow tube top with black flip flops to complete her look.

Ash stared, his brown eyes gave the girl a once over, his mouth hit the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Wow_. His heart sped up a bit after he thought that.

Misty on the other hand was just as shocked as he was. But probably more confused for a number of different reasons. Pikachu had no problems jumping into her arms and she accepted without question.

The rest of Ash's friends came over and exchanged odd looks with each other. Bonnie pipped up recognizing the girl immediately except something about her was a bit different. "Wait your name is Misty am I, am I right?". Clemont and Serena said nothing and waited for the girls response.

 _This is weird why do they all look so... young_? "Yes my name is Misty".

Ash snapped out of his trance like state and fought off a blush that crept onto his cheeks from staring at her. "Why are you in Kalos, not that I'm complaining or anything. Did you have a uh growth spurt since last night? I uh really don't remember you being that um tall?". Ash rambled on and Misty blinked a few times processing what he just asked and then she gave him a smile. "Sorry to burst your bubble Ash but we are in Kanto, Cerulean City to be exact. Most certainly not in Kalos that's for sure". She saw a look of concern cross the four faces that stared at her. "I didn't have a growth spurt either...". She continued blinking.

Misty then pulled out her pink poke gear and verified the location was just as she said and the date. Clemont's glasses nearly fell off his face when he realized that they were four years into the future.

Serena noticed as well,"Wait a minute we're um we... how did we end up in the future?". She stuttered not completely believing in what she just said as if hearing her voice as if it weren't even her own. "Correction, we are, we... it's four years actually". The budding scientist stuttered out pointing out another fact still staring at the phones screen.

"No wonder why you look a little older than you did on the phone last night". Ash said out loud but mostly to himself. Bonnie nodded her head in agreement and it went unnoticed by Ash. It was a good thing too because then she would have to confess to spying on him last night and it would be embarrassing to have too. Serena on the other hand looked a little dejected. _Why can't he look at me the way he looks at her_? The look may have been slight but Clemont saw it and sighed because he harbored feelings for the Performer even though she didn't know it.

Misty smiled, she wasn't freaked out by this discovery at all. In fact she was accustomed to extraordinary things happening due to association with Ash regardless. She continued to scratch behind Pikachu's ears eliciting a content 'cha' out of the electric type. "So how are you guys? Don't worry by now we have all met a bunch of times. Besides I wouldn't be freaked out". She giggled to herself and slightly shook her head. "So four years into the future huh, at least you get to see what your older counterparts have been up to". She winked at the group who nodded in an understanding matter. When one travels with Ash, expect an adventure. Wether it was weird or not there was never a dull moment when you were with him.

"So since we're in Cerulean City are you waiting to pick your Pokemon up from Nurse Joys care?". Ash asked finding his voice again. He didn't trust himself to say to much at first due to his blush from staring at his crush standing in front of him in 'future form'. All he kept thinking was how it was possible that Misty could get any prettier.

She smiled at the Master in training,"Yup I dropped them off like ten minutes ago. I guess it's just a coincidence that we bumped into each other as well". She flashed him another sweet smile and when she moved her hand to pet Pikachu again something shiny grabbed Serena and Bonnie's attention.

"Oh my Arceus! Is that a ring?!". Bonnie asked excitedly.

Serena spoke next,"Aww can I see it please!".

This made the red head smile at the two girls enthusiasm and she chuckled at the look the two boys shared between themselves.

"Yes it's a ring". She held her left hand out as both girls reached for her hand to take a closer look. It was a platinum wedding ring with small cerulean blue diamonds on the band flanking a larger princess cut diamond in the center. It was rather large and sat next to a silver colored wedding band.

Both girls squealed in delight. "It's gorgeous!" and "Your so lucky!" Were shouted in unison.

Clemont got a closer look,"That excuse me Misty, must have cost a fortune". He said in awe of the dazzling piece of jewelry adorned on her finger, it was quite a rock to be honest.

Ash's heart stopped. _She's married? To who? I lost her_? He looked a bit sad as he tried to ask bravely to find out who the obviously lucky man was.

"M-Misty?",Ash croaked out. "Who um who are you married to?".

She blushed realizing she actually never said _who_ her husband was. "Oh I'm sorry!". She said sheepishly as she grabbed her cheek with her free hand because she was still holding Pikachu. She continued,"Well you see I'm actually married t-".

"Master Ketchum? Excuse me for interrupting but your Pokemon are healed",Nurse Joys assistant said in a low voice not to draw any unwanted extra attention her way. If people realized who she was they would flock into the Center that's why Nurse Joy never greeted her properly when she initially walked in.

Turning her attention away from the shocked looks from at least three of the people in group in front of her and last one look a bit sad. "Thank you I will grab them in a minute!". With that the assistant walked away.

Looking to her left at the younger group she laughed again. "Like I was going to say I'm married to Ash, well older Ash in the future". Ash was blushing again and his mouth was agape like a Feebas out of the water.

Bonnie moved her head to the side,"How old are you?"

"Bonnie! That's rude!". Clemont tried to excuse his younger sisters question and Misty waved it off. "It's alright. I'm eighteen".

"Excuse me Misty, the Nurses assistant, he referenced to you as 'Master', why is that? To my knowledge Ash here said that you are or were the Gym Leader here in Cerulean City, correct?".

Nodding in confirmation at Clemont's inquiry. "You are right or were right rather. You see I'm now one of the Kanto Elite Four. I still specialize in water types. Two of my older sisters Violet and Lily run the Gym now sharing the responsibility as Co-Gym Leaders".

"That's so totally awesome! You must have worked really hard to already be a member and your so young too!". Serena said, she was still disappointed but realized that there was nothing she could do about Ash obviously not returning her feelings. She had an inkling anyway after hearing him ramble on about the red head in front of them anyway from previous adventures.

"Thank you so much Serena. Yeah it was a lot of work and dedication but hard work pays off in the end!". She looked at the girl with a smile.

Ash pipped up,"So where am I? Like older me I mean?".

Misty sighed at the inevitable question. She glanced around hoping that no one was paying attention or heard the question and she thanked herself silently that no one was in the center to hear so no one would ask questions, like random trainers that recognized her. Everyone turned to look at her and even Pikachu sensed her mood change and his ears dropped thinking that something terrible may have happened. "Well how about we get out of the Pokemon Center and go to my place? It's more private and soon this place is going to get mobbed with people. I live just up the road and I'll explain where your older counterpart is".

Everyone agreed and followed the pretty young women out of the center after bidding farewell to Nurse Joy.

The small group walked out into the sweltering heat as they were still in summer. They passed by a few places that only Ash recognized because other than Misty, no one else has ever been to Cerulean City. They traveled up a long driveway, seeing two cars parked next to each other. One was black and the other was a light blue. The house wasn't small but it wasn't a huge mansion either. Nonetheless the groups eyes widened when they seen her home.

"Nice house Misty!", Bonnie said eyeing the place and nodding her head, she approved of it for sure.

Clemont noticed that there was a large fence blocking the back yard with very tall trees that help create a barrier to serve as an extra privacy component. Needless to say, from the driveway you couldn't see beyond it.

Ash was pretty speeches. _So how do we both afford a place like this? What do I do for work then?... Hm._

Serena asked curiously,"Misty? Why did you walk to the center. Isn't one of those cars yours?". Misty dug out her keys and put it in the lock to open the door as she replied back,"I would rather walk if it's only a few miles away. It serves as nice exercise. But yes that light blue car is mine and Ash naturally has the black car next to it". She looked over her shoulder. "Come on in everyone and make yourselves comfortable!"

Before anyone could ask anything she led them into her spacious kitchen. She walked to the stainless steel fridge. "Thirsty anyone?".

She listed a few popular drink options and once that was settled she took a seat at the table with everyone else.

"So I know you want to know where older Ash is right?". She smiled knowingly. Ash perked up glad she was finally going to say something and a bit confused with all the secrecy. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were very curious as to what Ash was up to as well.

The Elite Four member began to speak. "Ash is a top member of the G-Men. He is currently away on a top secret mission that well... even I don't know the details about. It's a safety thing but once he's done I can know anything I want about it. That's also why you may have noticed I acted funny when you guys asked. You see people will start asking questions and it puts Ash and me by association because we're married, in danger. Plus, gossip magazines like to make up stories and they would surely stretch why he's absent and come up with a false story".

The second she was done speaking Ash jumped right in. "I grow up to be a member of the G-Men?! When did that happen? Why did that happen!?". Ash had a rapid spitfire of questions. _I guess I never became a master then._

The three Kalosian natives never heard of the secret organization which made sense. Ash already knew about it because he, Brock and Misty met Lance at the Lake of Rage in Johto years ago. So they briefly filled them in.

Misty smiled at all the questions. She was more than happy to answer everything in the privacy of her own home. "You got approached when you were sixteen by Lance and was offered a spot. We were just dating at the time". Ash blushed furiously at that. She continued with a wink,"You were a huge help in infiltrating a huge ordeal that technically didn't happen in 'your time' yet so I can't give too many details on that but yeah, you were approached. You asked my opinion since it would technically effect my life as well. I told you to go for it. I would never let you not do something that you wanted to do... even though it's very dangerous and we can't have any form of communication when your on a mission". She finished with a sad look.

Serena furrowed her eyebrows and gave the teen a very sympathetic look. She felt really bad. "Misty, how long as he been gone?".

Taking a sip of water,"Ash has been away for two and a half weeks today actually".

"How long have you been married for then?", Bonnie asked suddenly. Ash looked up at this question.

Misty looked down at her ring and smiled brightly. "About three months now. We got married not long after my eighteenth birthday, whereas Ash was already eighteen for a month prior. This actually is his second mission. Last time it was only for three days though".

Clemont nodded his head in understanding and finished the last of his cold beverage. Misty noticed and offered to grab him so more. When she got up her yellow tube tope rode up a bit in the back and Ash blinked a few times and when the red head turned around her eyebrows raised once she realized what she saw and it donned on her that she left out something very important.

Before she could say anything Ash's mouth opened first,"Misty, is that a tattoo?".

Clemont thanked her for the refill as she sat down again. "Yeah I actually forgot to tell you guys something". She laughed,"You see this tattoo has the 'Masters crest' and Ash's initials on my lower back 'A & K'. I got it after we got married". She gave them a second to see if they realized or caught on to what it stood for other than a permanent dedication to her husband.

She looked Ash right into his eyes. "You know...Ash Ketchum, the worlds youngest Pokemon Master to receive a title at the tender age of seventeen".

The expressions were priceless. Ash's eyes bugged out after he processed what the heck she just said. "I-I did it!? I'm a Pokemon Master? Me!? Oh wow... I think I need to sit back down".

This made everyone laugh and his Kalosian friends gave him a pseudo congratulations at his future grand achievement.

Misty cut in,"If it counts I was seventeen when I became an Elite Four member myself".

"That's amazing you both made your dreams come true at such a young age. This takes years for some people to achieve". Serena stated, a fire was lit to want to start working harder at achieving her dreams one day too.

"I must agree. Both you and Ash did something that not to many people before you have done". Clemont said with a nod of approval and respect.

Bonnie asked her brother to elaborate on what he meant. So he answered by simply saying. "Most prestigious members other than Gym Leaders which you see between Misty and Myself her being a former one and me still being one; you can be young to hold a title. On the other hand to hold a prestigious title like the ones both Ash and Misty have obtained here in the future, that I know of other elites or masters , they have been at least in their twenties. So these two are certainly the youngest in history, so far of course".

They spoke some more on the subject as they ate lunch and discovered that Misty made an excellent chief. She went on to explain that being in a relationship with Ash she wanted to know how to cook to be able to satisfy the guys hunger. As to which younger Ash laughed at that comment knowing full well he was always hungry.

/

After getting a grande tour of the house and Ash blushing a lot at seeing 'their' master bedroom since they slept together naturally so Ash got a bit shy due to that. They so far was most amazed at the underground battle area that they had built and didn't come with the house.

"This looks like the pool back at the Cerulean Gym?". Ash asked as he couldn't tear his eyes off both the exclusive full water battlefield and regular battle grounds that no doubt were their personal training facilities.

"Yup! It is a carbon copy of what I had back at home which is only really ten minutes from here. I mainly use the tank where Mr. Pokemon Master utilizes the other battle ground".

Misty proceeded to show the group the backyard. The one that was closed off from the outside.

"So this is the back where the Pokemon live. It's set up like the Oak ranch in Pallet Town. We decided to have all of our Pokemon live here because between the both of us there's a lot and Professor Oak has his hands full with so many other Pokemon to take care of".

Ash was excited to see 'his' Pokemon to which they were surely confused as to why their Master looked so young. After Misty explained they greeted him happily.

"Where are Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Infernape, Swellow and Sceptile?" Ash asked as everyone except Misty looked at him wondering how on earth could he notice anyone was missing, there was a ton of Pokemon in front of them.

"They are all with Ash actually. He picked those ones to go with him for this mission".

Bonnie was playing with all of the Pokemon and she looked so happy to in the middle of all of them. Serena and Clemont released there's so they could play with all of the Pokemon as well.

/ 

It was now time for bed and Misty showed them to their rooms. There was a few guest rooms in the rather spacious house and it was so when their friends stopped by to visit, there was a place for them to sleep.

"Serena and Bonnie would you be alright with sharing this one? There are two single beds and there is a bathroom connected to the room through that door".

Grabbing their clothes to change into the girls thanked Misty again and she told them to not be shy and their welcome to make themselves comfortable.

She walked down the hall and checked on Ash and Clemont.

"Are you guys fine in here? I told Bonnie and Serena to make themselves comfortable and to not be shy. Same goes for the both of you. The bathroom is through that door so it connects to the room".

They said good night to Misty and Ash noticed she didn't go into her or well 'their' bedroom. _Hm maybe she's just hungry or something?_

/

An hour passed and Misty was wide awake and unable to sleep when she heard soft footsteps making their way down the staircase and into the living room. Which was where she was, the couch was where she was laying with a blanket to be more specific.

"Misty?"

She looked over to the raven haired boy and smiled. She knew he was concerned because of the look he was giving her. Aside from technically knowing him for eight years, she was also married to his older counterpart; she knew the tone and look any where.

"What's up Ash?",She asked quietly

"Not that it's any of my business but, what are you doing sleeping down here on the couch when your room is upstairs?".

"Honestly, I can't sleep up there without him when he's away on a mission. I can if he's at a League thing and I'm not with him. It's totally different then. I just miss him and I want to be here when he comes home, you know".

She spoke softly she appreciated the company as he took a seat on a chair that was across from the couch she was occupying.

"Oh I understand".

After that two spoke about random things until Ash realized Misty had fallen asleep on the libing room couch. Just as he was getting up from his seat from the chair he heard the doorknob jingle. It sounded like someone was trying to get into the house and at this hour of the night? he gulped...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: So as you can see we ended up in Kanto, Cerulean City to be exact. How? Well... I can't give to much away :) All I can say is that it will all make sense when the story continues on ;) Once again thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with the third installment, I wanted this to be published yesterday but didn't have the time :/. But, I'm so humbled and grateful and surprised that so many of you have been enjoying this so far, thank you everyone!**

 **There are a few reviews I couldn't respond to because there are 'guests' so I will be answering those at end of the chapter down at the bottom.**

 **Rating changed to an M. There is an implied lemon, but it's very non descriptive lol**

 **To clear up any new ages:**

 **Misty-18**

 **That's it for now so let's get to it!**

 ** _Chapter 3: In Which We Meet The Other Three_**

As the front doorknob started to jingle Ash gulped. From the living room chair he turned his head to take a peak at the clock that was mounted to the wall. The medium sized rot iron clock hung by the fire place noticing the time he figured that _would_ be something someone would do at one in the morning.

He looked over to the sleeping red headed beauty on the couch, _she must be so exhausted, she doesn't even hear it_?! Even though this was future Misty, he still had major feelings for her wether she was in the past, present or future. There was nothing that was ever going to change how much he loved her so his innate want to protect in general kicked in, especially when it came to her he never hesitated. He quickly regained his confidence and crouched down to stealthily peak out the window. He carefully looked through the blinds, the frilly curtains were short enough to not have to move out of his view. What he saw next made his look of determination turn to an almost comical deadpan.

He blinked a couple of times and laughed to himself quietly as he was willing his anxiety filled rapid beating heart to calm down. Ironically enough there was a nocturnal Pokemon playing with the doorknob, it was a Hoothoot that decided to peck at it. The once ominous sounding jingle was none other than a wind chime hanging on the front porch. _How did I not even notice that was there from earlier_? The two things happen to be making noise at the same time. He could see the leaves on the trees sway lightly as another breeze came by, the wind chime blew making the small Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu charms seemingly dance in the wind; the Pokemon got startling and quickly scurried off fly away seconds later.

He crept slowly to get one last look at the young woman fast asleep on the couch. She looked so content and peaceful as she slept. He took the blanket that was pooled by her feet and covered Misty and she seemed to snuggle into the soft material.

He proceeded into the hallway and to the stairs that led to the second floor where the guest room he shared with Clemont was. He strategically maneuvered himself on to his bed so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping Pikachu that was out cold on the blanket by his pillow. Ash put his head down on the soft pillow and drifted quickly to sleep.

/

Misty woke up a bit stiff from sleeping cramped on the couch all night. "This really isn't too comfortable but I can't sleep up there until I know Ash is fine". She spoke out loud but mainly to herself since it was rather early and her time traveling guests were obviously still sleeping. The sun still wasn't up yet to be completely honest and she was used to be an early riser.

The Elite Four member quietly ran up the stairs to get her small bag filled with extra clothes and toiletries. It was mainly a gym bag, like the ones that carried work out gear except hers had a change of clean clothes.

Not bothering to shower because she was going to get sweaty and gross anyway she dressed in short black shorts and a red spaghetti strap tank top and all black sneakers. She quickly swept up her long red hair and pulled it into a high ponytail letting her side bangs hang free and chose to wear no makeup.

Walking back down stairs she grabbed a small note pad and wrote a short message that she left by the coffee table in the living room. _They should be able to find it in there._ With that she checked to make sure she had her Pokemon with her and closed the front door softly.

/

Bonnie woke up and stretched after having a good nights sleep. "Good morning Dedenne and Squishy! Did you guys sleep well?". She asked sitting up in her comfortable bed.

The two Pokemon smiled when their small blonde energetic friend woke up. They both greeted her happily in return.

"Dennee!" Said jumping happily. While Squishy nodded and smiled back.

Looking around the room and noticing her roommate and surrogate sister was gone. "Hey where did Serena go?".

A moment later the older teen walked back into the guest room with wet hair. "Hi Bonnie! Did you sleep well?". She asked nicely as she went to brush the tangles out of her short towel dry hair.

"I slept really well! This bed was so comfy! Im going to go see if Clemont and Ash are awake after I get dressed ok, Serena!".

Serena smiled at Bonnie's never ending youthful enthusiasm. She got dressed and went down the hall to visit the two older boys.

/

Clemont put his pajamas away and turned to Ash as he slipped on his blue and white collared jacket. "I'm going to head downstairs to see if Misty would like any assistance with making breakfast. I would hate for her to think she has to cook for all of us". The budding scientists said as he grabbed for the doorknob.

Ash smiled at hearing Misty's name,"I am all set so I will come with you, come on Pikachu!"

The small starter perked up at hearing the girls' name as he jumped on his trainers free shoulder and chanted,"PikaPi pika pipika pika pikachu pikachupi!". This made Ash blush and he silently thanked Arceus that Clemont didn't understand what he said.

Pikachu said "Ash you just want to see Misty!".

When the door opened Clemont collided with his little sister. Both siblings groaned after knocking each other to the floor and Serena and Ash helped them both up respectively.

"It's awfully quiet down here. Do you think she may still be asleep?". Serena asked Ash while walking into the kitchen area.

Ash looked around,"It's odd. She usually never slept in back when we were traveling. I know from her being a Gym Leader in the past her day started earlier than this".

Bonnie smirked,"You would know that".

"I would know what Bonnie?". Ash looked confused and didn't catch on to what the younger girl was insinuating.

Serena accepting Ash's feeling for Misty she shook her head at the boys obliviousness. "Never mind Ash", Laughing and proud of herself for accepting things quickly.

"Hey guys looks like Misty left us a note!".

Clemont handed the sheet of paper with neat handwriting to Ash for him to read. It said:

 _Hi Guys!_

 _Since your reading this you probably realized that I'm not home. I left pretty early and didn't want to wake anyone. Help yourselves to the food in the house and your all more than welcome use the kitchen to make breakfast, just clean up please!_

 _I'm at the Cerulean Gym in the heart of the City. I'm positive Ash remembers the way! Head over if you like when your ready. I'm in the middle of rehearsals with my sisters and the rest of you guys can meet them. Don't worry, while I'm here I will explain the whole situation._

 _-Misty_

 _P.S. If Delia calls please don't answer. If she sees younger Ash without me explaining 'things' she might think something bad happened, so let the voicemail pick it up :)_

Looking up from the sheet of paper,"Oh that make sense, since future me is supposed to be on a mission, she probably doesn't want to worry mom if I answer". Ash laughed wondering what his mom was up to anyway.

"Indeed! That's considerate of Misty to not want to worry her mother in law". Clemont said this and Ash blushed. The group laughed at his reaction.

"Rehearsals?"

"Yeah what did she mean by that Ash?".

Serena and Bonnie both asked curiously and Ash reminded them that he told them before that her sisters put on plays, skits and music concerts. They added the skits and concerts after Misty returned to the gym once she became the sole leader since they did that when she was younger and stopped for a while. So now it looks like that hasn't changed in the four year future difference.

/

After the group was done eating a quick breakfast they decided to follow Ash to their next destination.

"I can't wait to see the Gym!". Bonnie said as she was walking next to Serena while they followed Ash's lead.

"Yeah, I look forward to seeing the Gym where Misty used to run", Clemont replied as he fixed his glasses.

Serena added happily,"I would love to see a performance. I'm sure her and her sisters are really talented".

Ash smiled," Yeah they really are! Well guys, here we are!".

The Kalosian natives looked at a gigantic pink and yellow circular building with large glass doors in the front. It had a huge Dewgong resting on top of the Gym.

"It's gorgeous!"

"So pretty, I want to play with the Pokemon!"

"What a unique design, it surely fits the theme"

They walked in and saw another note that was addressed to them and it had simply told the group to go left and down the stairs and that's where they will find her.

/

The instrumental stopped playing and the four sisters took a break. They sat in a circle on the hardwood floors of the basement in front of large mirrors to practice in front of to rehearse and dance properly.

"That was like a really great rehearsal this morning!". Daisy Sketchit smiled happily as she adjusted her bun that held together all of her blonde hair. The oldest sister was twenty four and worked with her husband Tracey Sketchit at the Oak Lab in Pallet Town. She lived up the street from the gym and commuted to the small town to work everyday. When they did rehearsals she would either show up later or have the afternoon off. She wore a red tank top with matching red shorts and blue sneakers.

Violet Waterflower nodded her head,"Like totally. I think we perfected the routine like this morning!". The bluenette was the second oldest and shared leadership with her other sister. She was twenty three and just recently single. Her clothes this morning consisted of a pink shirt and blue shorts with pink and blue sneakers.

Finally, Lily Waterflower was Twenty two and the strawberry blonde was stretching her arms. She shared Leadership with Violet and was also single. She wore a yellow top and grey shorts and her sneakers were white. "Do you think we should like add anything to it?".

Misty ended up taking off the red tank top and changed into a red cut off tank top because it was getting hot in the room, it showed off her belly button ring. She was taking a sip of much needed water as she answered,"No, I'm exhausted as is. I don't think adding to the show would be a good idea".

Daisy who was very close with her baby sister looked on in concern. The two of them were like best friends and she sighed noticing her sister was visibly more tired than normal and knew it was because Ash was away and possibly in danger. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Misty got up and opened the door. "Come on in guys!". She motioned them to join her and her sisters.

"I already explained to them the situation like I said I would in my note". She turned to face her sisters to begin the 'introductions' and her tattoo was on display once again and Ash got a chance to look at it better. He blushed profusely and tried not to stare too hard.

"Hi you guys I'm sure you already know that my name Bonnie because Misty said she knows us already. You and you and you are perfect for my brother. I would have asked Misty to keep my brother too but Ash is totally in love with her and in the future obviously they are married so-..."

"Bonnie!". Clemont exclaimed with embarrassment as his sister decided to 'keep' all of Misty's sisters. "Activate Aipom arm!". He scooped her up and the whole room sweat dropped at what they just seen.

"Aw she's like still totally adorable! It's nice to meet all of you again, I guess. Like my name is Daisy but like Misty, I am married too!". The blonde smiled amicably at the youngest blonde girl in the room.

Misty shook her head,"Yeah this is Daisy, Violet and Lily. Guys, you obviously already know Clemont, Serena and Bonnie. You guys obviously also know Ash".

Bonnie asked Violet and Lily if they were interested but they sweetly declined the proposal.

"So what were you guys just rehearsing?", Serena asked sweetly.

"Next week we are like doing a concert at the gym and like it's about and hour of performance time", Lily replied.

"I'm assuming you already know that I'm aiming to be Kalos Queen. I would love to go to the show! I'm sure it could help inspire a new performance idea".

Bonnie and everyone else said they would love to watch too and of course they were invited.

/

Ash was in the front of the group talking to Misty as she showed him some of the differences made to the Gym and gave the Kalosian trio a grande tour.

"Wow Tracey did an awesome job on the mural on the wall!". Ash was talking about the huge painting he made of the four sisters in the gym. It was a picture of the girls from one of Misty's photoshoots and since it had all of them in it, Daisy commissioned her now husband to paint it!

Misty explained about the photoshoots. Magazines liked to interview her or her husband and sometimes together. She promised the group that she would show them the stack of each copy when she got a chance to.

Clemont was about to ask a question about the gym when a voice rang out behind them.

"I challenge you to a gym match!". A young boy with brown hair and green eyes that looked no older than ten issued a challenge from behind the group when he called out.

Violet and Lily were just about to accept the challenge but then the younger boy walked over and stood in front of Misty.

"Excuse me", he bowed slightly to the red head out of respect,"Master Ketchum I know you are no longer the gym leader here. But, when I was younger you were the leader here and I always wanted to challenge you for the cascade badge. I-I was wondering if you would accept my challenge?"

Misty looked at him and then back at her two older sisters who simultaneously gave a nod allowing it.

Bonnie,Serena and Clemont were speechless at the bold request seeing as that she's now an Elite Four member. You couldn't just request a battle.

Ash looked closely at Misty and noticed her face seemed to light up when she looked back down at the young trainer that was certainly eight years her junior. Then a look of determination graced her pretty face and Ash smiled knowing what was going to happen now.

"Challenge accepted!"

/

Daisy announced that she was going to be the referee for the battle and assumed her position in the middle of the water tank.

Violet and Lily sat on opposing ends of their guests.

"Man I can't wait to see what Misty is going to do. Or who she's going to use to battle with!". Ash said in excitement.

Pikachu had equal enthusiasm as his trainer did and agreed with a firm,'Pika'.

Bonnie sat and let Dedenne and Squishy watch from her lap on the bleachers.

Serena looked on in excitement and was looking forward to watching the battle.

Clemont sat back and observed the field already making his predictions on who was going to come out on top with this match up.

/

Misty and Josh both stood tall on their floating platforms.

"This battle is between Misty Ketchum former Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym and now current Kanto Elite Four member. The challenger is Josh True of Viridian City. This is going to be by Misty's old rules so its a 3vs3 match. Only the challenger is allowed substitutes. Are both sides like ready!?", Daisy called out sounding oddly professional.

Both sides gave a firm nod indicating the obvious.

"Misty, your first Pokemon?"

The red head could feel Ash's eyes on her as she snapped both of her fingers. The look on his face from the bleachers was priceless.

Gyrados gave a mighty roar as the simple snap summoned him from the depths of the pool and made his entrance.

"Challenger?"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

/

From the bleachers most everyone cringed. "You have an advanced level Pokemon up against a low level Bulbasaur, it's not looking good for the challenger",Clemont said making an observation.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

/

"Begin!"

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf now!"

Misty sighed she felt bad for what she was going to do,"Flamethrower!".

Josh's eyes widened and the match was called.

/

Misty kneeled in front of the newbie trainer. "Josh?". She said softly,"Come back anytime for a rematch but I will suggest battling the actual gym leaders next time. If you keep training hard, one day you and I will have a battle, alright?".

Josh True gave the pretty red head a small and a blush. He said,"Ok thank you Master Ketchum!".

Misty smiled,"Just call me Misty, no need to be so formal".

Everyone smiled from behind her.

"Misty um where is Master Ketchum? Your husband I mean?".

She took care to not make her face show the sadness she was feeling on the inside but Ash and Daisy saw it.

"Well he is off training right now!". Trying to sound happy.

"I want to be a Pokemon Master one day too. Is he- is he on Mt. Silver?".

"Nope, I can't say where he is exactly, it's a secret". She winked at the boy as he said goodbye to everyone at the Gym.

/

After having a big lunch at the Gym Misty and her unexpected guests found their way back to her house.

While she was away Delia had called an left a voicemail. She and Ash's mother have a wonderful relationship and talk to each other everyday.

"You're mom called. Would you guys mind not being in the cameras view when I call her? I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but I don't want her to think something really bad happened. She knows each of you and with Ash not here right now..."

"Of course!". They called out together. Even though Ash would have really liked to speak to his mom he understood what the implications were and would never want his mom to be worried.

Misty sat on her chair in the kitchen where one of the video phones was located. After a few rings Delia answered.

"Hi honey! Thanks for calling me back. I hope you weren't busy?".

Shaking her head,"Not really. I had lunch and rehearsals for next weeks show with my sisters and I just got back home".

Delia asked if she heard anything from Ash and Misty said said she had not. After a few moments the call ended.

"Mom still sounds the same. I feel bad that she sounds so upset though",Ash said sadly.

Clemont added,"We haven't met your mom yet but she wouldn't sound too different anyway. It's a four year time travel, not forty".

The group laughed at the light hearted attempt at making a joke to ease the situation.

Bonnie was in another room with Serena playing with the Pokemon, even they laughed at the joke.

/

/

Later that evening before they decided on what they wanted for dinner everyone meandered in the private backyard where Ash was in all his glory interacting with 'his' Pokemon.

Serena was off practicing some dance moves with her Pokemon and she promised she would sow Misty her routine.

Bonnie was trying to talk Clemont out of not showing Misty an invention. She told him that future Ash would be upset if she got hurt if it exploded.

About twenty minutes later Ash noticed something very large appear high in the sky flying just above them.

Misty hadn't bothered to look up yet as she was still feeding some of the Pokemon and used to people flying on large Pokemon as it was a very common thing. Pokemon are often always used as modes of transportation.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont looked up at what Ash was looking at. Their faces were shocked, they were speechless as they stared into the night sky.

In all a blazing glory there was Charizard and riding on his back was none other than the eighteen year old Pokemon Master, Future Ash Ketchum.

He scanned the area below as he was closer to the grassy area in the yard. He being abnormally used to weird things happening much like looking at a younger version of himself and a few of his friends. He figured there would be time to figure out why that was after he greeted his wife.

The older teen had their full attention as he put a finger to his lips indicating to not make a sound as he noticed his wife was still facing away from him. He flashed a smiled and everyone caught on to what he was going to do.

Carefully getting off of his longtime fire type friend. He smiled watching his wife doing an amazing job handling their large amount of Pokemon. He silently observed her and upon a just seeing her he noticed right away she looked a little thinner. _Oh babe, you've always been really skinny but you look like you definitely lost a couple of pounds._ He frowned slightly with worry.

She stood up and Ash walked up behind her and wrapped his tanned and toned muscular arms around her. He felt her tense as she jumped a bit in surprise at the initial contact but then relaxed after she realized who it was.

"Oh Ash!",Misty exclaimed as she turned around and her arms flew around his neck encasing him in a tight embrace that he just as eagerly returned.

Younger Ash was sizing up Future Ash. He blushed at the scene in front of him for what felt like the millionth time in two days. Bonnie, Serena and Clemont were smiling at the touching scene in front of them as well.

Future Ash pulled away slightly from his wife, his eyes looked into her damp aquamarine ones. He kept one arm around her waist and took his free hand to lightly grab her chin to guide their lips together for a very loving kiss.

"Awww!",Serena said happy for the couple.

Bonnie had a wistful look and said,"They are so cute together!"

Clemont looked over at younger Ash and saw he was smiling through his blush.

"Don't cry baby, I'm home ok. Please don't cry",Ash wiped the free falling tears that were spilling down her cheeks with both of his thumbs.

She whispered back,"I missed you so much. I'm glad your home".

Future Ash's Pikachu took that opportunity to greet his Masters wife. "PikachuPi!", He cried gaining their attention as he leapt into her arms and she snuggled her little yellow friend.

Future Ash addressed the others who didn't have the heart to disrupt the scene. "You guys meet up with Celebi or something this time?".

Bonnie quipped,"Gosh Ash, for future you to act like this stuff happens everyday, just what kind of adventures have you been on!?".

Both Ash's and Misty replied together,"You don't want to know". They laughed as they said it as the rest of group sweat dropped at this.

/

Everyone ended up inside and Ash was trying to tell Misty that she didn't need to cook. Either he could or they could order out, he didn't want her to do too much because he noted the slight weight loss and tiredness.

Clemont offered,"Perhaps I could cook? You are letting us stay here and have been away from each other for almost three weeks. It would be my pleasure to do so".

"Yeah and if you don't mind I could make the dessert so neither of you have to do anything",Serena added.

Future Ash looked at the younger versions of his former traveling companions,"Go for it, thank you!".

Future Ash was still standing as he spoke. He was leaning against some of the kitchen cabinets. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He brown eyes lit up whenever he looked at Misty. He stood at six feet and three inches; towered over Misty's smaller five feet and five inch frame. By looking at him you could see he was in top physical strength and had lean muscle. At seventeen he became the youngest Master in history but at eighteen his personality still never changed. He is still a loving and caring guy who is very humble to his accomplishments.

"Why don't you go ahead and go take a shower babe. By the time your finished, dinner should be ready. If I know you then you are probably starving".

Misty smiled when her husbands stomach growled and his younger counterparts stomach decided it was going to make noise too.

This made everyone laugh.

/

"Hi Delia! Wonderful news!",Misty exclaimed on the phone while she had the night off and didn't have to cook.

"Hello dear, what's the news?",Delia questioned not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Ash just got home!".

"..."

"Delia!?"

The older women's eyes glistened with tears,"Oh thank Arceus! Where's my baby, can I please speak to him honey?".

"Of course, he's actually..."

"...I'm right here mom".

Ash walked into their bedroom with sweatpants on and no shirt, he just got through with his shower. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Everything alright dear?",Delia said. The conversation ended shortly because Ash told his mom he was starving.

Misty's eyes widened a bit as she looked at his back. "Ash? What's this you said you were fine!?".

Ash grabbed a t-shirt,"Baby don't cry. I told you I fine, I didn't lie. I am alright, I just got a cut on my back from a side of a mountain and I promise you I will tell you about the whole mission. I will fully explain how I got it too, ok I love you baby and I'm alright I promise". Ash's lips found hers for a brief kiss and she nodded, she was thankful to have him home again.

They went down the stairs and ate dinner.

/

"Man this is delicious! You guys outdone yourselves, thank you!", Future Ash said as he was biting into his second double bacon cheeseburger.

"Yes thank you, it was nice not to cook tonight",Misty said smiling at Serena and Clemont.

Younger Ash was and Bonnie continued to eat.

"It was no problem, your welcome!",Clemont blushed from the praise.

Serena smiled,"I'm glad you enjoyed. Besides it's our way of thanking you for letting us stay here".

Younger Ash looked up,"So, what was the mission about?". That question drew everyone's attention to Future Ash.

"If you guys don't mind, I plan on explaining everything tomorrow. I already promised Mist I would tell her all about it, alright guys?".

Everyone nodded accepting the response as he did just get home a couple of hours ago from said mission anyway.

They continued to eat dinner and when they were done everyone decided to retire for bed.

/

Future Ash laid down on his and Misty's bed. Man, it sure beats a sleeping bag in the middle of nowhere. His thoughts were distributed as the bedroom door opened and his wife in black lingerie drew his eyes right in her.

Speechless, because its been almost a few weeks since he could even sleep next to his wife and he would still get excited over the fact that she wanted to get intimate with him.

She smiled at him as he sat up and looked her up and down. "T-that new?",He croaked out practically speechless.

"Yeah I um bought it the day after you left to go, like it?". She practically purred as she spoke and gave him a sexy wink.

He nodded his head as he whispered,"I love you Mist". In return she told him the same. "I love you too, Mr. Pokemon Master".

With that the lingerie can off as did his clothes...

/

They laid there covered in light sweat for a moment when Future Ash turned to wife,"Since we have guests. Maybe you and I should get dressed in case one of them comes in or something?". He laughed at how embarrassing that would be.

Misty giggled agreeing. She through on a short nightgown and left herself bare underneath and Ash through on a pair of boxers.

"Mist? You've always been skinny but... I noticed you seemed to have lost a couple of pounds since I left. You always looked really tired today. Is, is everything alright?".

"Yeah, I just worried about you and your safety is all. Some mornings I have been getting up early to do rehearsals with my sisters. I also have been trying to keep myself busy by training too".

He kissed her cheek as he held her,"Alright, I was nervous when I noticed. I don't want you to get so nervous like this that it makes your wight drop babe. Do you want me to stop being in the G-Men? I'll quit if I have to. You know I will I love you way to much-".

He was cut off by Misty putting her index finger to his lips. "No, don't quit because of me. I should have been taking it easy. That's my fault. So no worries alright?".

Satisfied they both cuddled up and drifted off to a very comfortable sleep for the first time in almost a few weeks.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: So we get to meet Misty's sisters and Future Ash! I also will be referring to him as Future Ash to not make it so confusing to clarify between the two Ash's lol**

 **Josh is an OC that I made up that you won't be seeing again.  
**

 **Answers to to reviews I couldn't privately respond to:**

 **Guest 1: Lol that was a good guess thinking it was Ash! A few of you thought it was too! **

**Guest 2: Yup! I made future Misty grow up to what I imagine her to be and I think she would end up being way prettier than her sisters lol, my opinion though :)**

 **Thank you so much again guys for reading. I hope you all continue to like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I honestly didn't have much of a chance to write :/**

 **I know I keep saying this but you guys!?... I thank you all again for liking/favoriting and/or reviewing this fic... I'm forever speechless honestly I'm so glad that in my opinion so many of you are in enjoying this :)**

 **Also, I didn't forget about my alphabet challenge, it is almost completed and my promise is to complete anything that I do ;)**

 **Ages to clarify things:**

 **Daisy: 24**

 **Violet: 23**

 **Lily: 22**

 **Future Ash: 18 (exactly one month older than Misty! )**

 **Answers to reviews that I couldn't respond to personally are at the bottom!**

 **Let's get to it!**

 ** _Chapter 4: In Which Two Ash's Talk_**

It was still night time in Cerulean City, not even midnight and everyone one else was fast asleep. Well, at least in his room anyway. Younger Ash laid awake in the guest room he shared with Clemont who was snoring softly. But he was unable to find sleep, so many questions running through his mind. To much excitement flowed through his body.

 _I wonder if Ash well if I, well if older future me is awake? Nah he's probably asleep, he did just get home and he and Misty are..._ He stopped his thoughts dead in its tracks. Sitting up immediately and putting a hand to his face he felt it physically heat up as he blushed furiously for even _thinking_ that. After all he wasn't _that_ dense and clueless anymore.

 _I still can't sleep, maybe if I walk past the door and if it's closed I'll back away and wait until morning?_ So with that Ash convinced himself to get up and go talk to his older counterpart.

Removing the blanket and skillfully getting out of bed so he wouldn't disturb Pikachu, he opened the door and slipped out in to the hallway.

It took Ash less than thirty seconds to reach his destination when he realized the door was slightly opened. _I guess I'll just walk in_? He pushed the door open and walked inside the bedroom.

He blushed when he got closer to the bed as he saw the young couple asleep in each others arms. Misty was snuggled into Ash's bare chest and he had his arms wrapped around her in a protective manner.

"Ash?", Younger Ash called out softly. He gave it a minute and this time lightly tapped his arm to get the man to stir.

Future Ash felt the light tap and stirred,"Mist?". He mumbled questioningly thinking it was his wife beckoning him awake. When he heard his name called he opened his eyes and turned his head. "Oh". Future Ash yawned,"What do you need pal?".

Younger Ash smiled, _at least I'm still pretty nice._ "Do you have a minute? I'm sorry but I can't sleep..."

The eighteen year old Pokemon Master chuckled lightly and finished for his younger counterpart,"Let me guess you have a bunch a questions and you want answers?". He said with a knowing smile.

The younger teen scratched the back of his head and nodded yes. "Let's see if I can get up though", Future Ash said as he carefully shifted his wife over and took care to make sure her night gown covered her lower half, that may be younger him but _he_ wasn't married to her _yet_. 

"Ash?",Misty mumbled cracking an eye open. "Where are you going? Something wrong?".

"I'll be right back babe. Ash just wants to talk to me so we will be right down stairs. Get some sleep". He gave her a sweet kiss and they both traded 'I love you's' to each other as they parted. Pikachu got up and shifted himself closer to Misty, he missed his red haired friend immensely during his absence so he decided to take Ash's empty spot for the meantime.

Future Ash quickly slipped on a shirt and basketball shorts because all he was wearing was boxers to bed.

Both boys walked downstairs in to the kitchen where they sat at the table with a pot of tea.

"So Misty said you guys are eighteen now but how did I, well you become a Master and I'm fourteen so when do Misty and I actually get together? Honestly, I can't believe she actually likes me the way I like her and there's so much more I really want to know". Younger Ash rambled on so quickly that Future Ash's eyes lit up with excitement because of the younger spitfire of himself was eager to know everything. _Well looks like I'm going to be talking to myself? Well actually I should be tired due to the mission and He and Misty just had se-..._ He cut himself off, _I'd fluster my younger self no doubt if I told him we had sex._ He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Younger Ash asked cocking his head to the side. Completely unaware of the conversation that the older teen had in his head. Future Ash replied quickly as he scratched the back of his head,"Nothing, how about I start off with everything. But, I have to leave out the details of the mission because I promised Misty I would tell her and I want her to be here for that, alright?".

"Sounds fine with me thanks!".

They took their tea into the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch to hear Ash's story.

/ 

"Well let's see for starters do you want to know how the Rennasance Confrence goes or..?". Future Ash asked the younger teen knowing that from a previous conversation at the dinner table earlier that evening he still needed one more badge to enter.

"I'm guessing I didn't win then huh. Top four this time like in Sinnoh against Tobias?",Younger Ash questioned sounding a bit disappointed because he still wanted to win the competition.

This made Future Ash's eyebrows shot up at the memory and shook his head indicating a 'no' with an amused expression.

Blinking,"Did I win it then!?". The younger boy exclaimed regaining his enthusiasm.

Future Ash smiled,"No pal, you didn't win. You did take second place actually. Alan beat you in the last minute, it was a pretty intense match. Paul Robelledo swung you an email after that battle. Well actually you got messages from literally everyone and your future wife wanted you to call her immediately",He laughed mentioning his love. He continued,"You handled the loss very well, it showed how much you have matured since your first League. Though, it ended up that the both of you joined forces after Alan realized that he was unintentionally working for an evil organization called Team Flare".

"What!?". Younger Ash jumped out of his seat but the Master reminded him to keep quiet because everyone was asleep upstairs.

"Wait a minute. Alan is not a bad guy at all. He was lied to... and he was unknowingly taken advantage of because Lysandre and then Malva fed him lines about helping him get stronger. Well, in the end the both of you team up and kick some serious ass. You guys meet his friend Manon and her Chespin, Chespie who finally gets better with the help of Squishy. That little guy in Bonnie's bag plays a big role honestly".

Younger Ash's mouth it the ground and Future Ash chuckled and continued. "So then all said and done Team Flare was put out of commission and Kalos was saved by mass destruction with the added help of Blaziken Mask. Which by the way is Clemont and Bonnie's father, Meyer".

Younger Ash's drink spluttered out of his mouth,"Wait he's their dad!? Do they know that he is a super hero. Wait how did you know?".

With a cheeky smile,"Alexa finally caught him on camera and recorded it. So in turn we found out and Meyer came clean. We all promised to keep his identity a secret and Alexa destroyed the evidence by smashing the tape in the video camera".

The younger teen cleaned his mess and nodded for the story to continue.

"Then it was time for me to leave the next day. Clemont decided to still run the Lumious City gym and to continue on making his inventions. Bonnie, she vowed to find Clemont a suitable wife and she nodded her head towards Serena which the both of them literally became sisters during the whole journey. But, Serena announced that she called Palermo so she could study under her and learn the art of finally becoming Kalos Queen. She uh...",Master Ketchum paused thinking of how to word his next thoughts properly.

"She what? Why did you stop talking?", Younger Ash asked with a confused expression.

The older teen took a deep breath. "Well, she announced that she had fallen for me".

"What!? She...hold on, huh?",The fourteen year old looked like you told him Pikachu was actually a water type. That's how lost and confused he was by hearing those words.

"You didn't notice her crush because you were and still are madly in love with Misty, which is obvious because you get married. Well we are married, the red head stole your your heart when you stole her bike. But, anyway you let Serena down easy and she took it well and she understood and she had a feeling you loved Misty. She said she could tell because the way you spoke of her and you were always excited to call Misty when you got a chance. You told Serena that you wanted to remain friends and you promised you would never act strangely around her. It's actually funny because when you sat and thought about it, her feelings were pretty obvious but we were kind of dumb. You told her not to worry and one day she would find someone that liked her and she would find that some one, one day".

Younger Ash nodded,"At least I was nice about it. But what I do now that I know? Should I say something because I really love Misty and I honestly just see Serena as a friend so-". He was cut off by his older counterpart.

"You don't say anything to Serena",Future Ash said nicely. "You just act natural really and you let her tell you. You, when that time comes just tell her nicely that you care for another girl".

"Does Misty know that Serena liked you?",Younger Ash asked wondering how the red head reacted. She seemed very nice towards the honey blonde so maybe everything worked out then.

"Oh, well I told Misty actually. It was a little after we dated because we were just talking about how ironically Clemont struck the nerve to ask Serena out on a date and it turned out that she ended up really liking Clemont. I guess it happened from being near each other so frequently because she and Bonnie kept their bond and let me tell you those two are inseparable. Misty, she laughed about it and said she figured as much because a lot of girls thought I was cute. Then she told me she knew because Serena told her about it and how I turned her down because my heart belonged to Misty since the beginning. So yeah they are friends, everything's totally cool. Serena and Clemont are in a pretty good relationship and we have a huge circle of friends and yeah. She didn't feel jealous of Misty and Misty wasn't rude or mean or gloated. They are friends and Serena definitely got over me and I think it is because I let her down easy, you know. So any way, what else do you want to know?".

Younger Ash thought for a moment and then asked,"What came after the whole Kalos ordeal? When did me and Misty get together?"

"Well after challenging the League and joining forces to shut down Team Flare you took the time to train for a little bit in Kanto. You pretty much stayed local in the region and trained for a bit. Mostly because Professor Oak told you about the Alola region and he warned that it was very tough and to show up prepared. By the time you had turned sixteen you felt ready to try and compete in the Gym circuit once again".

"Wow that must have been weird staying home and not competing. I'm sure that mom was pretty happy about that. I know she was never one to not let me go after my dreams but she never gets to see me. So then what?", Younger Ash inquired.

"When I announced that I was heading off just after I turned sixteen Mom had a big dinner for me and Misty was able to be there. She and my mom are real tight, she's like the daughter mom never had and the mom Misty really needed. I also got to spend time with Misty over the course of the year too. I've either showed up at the Gym or she came down to Pallet and we weren't dating yet either", He smiled ,"So, I've been really wanting to tell Misty how I felt, I-I needed to get it off my chest. At that time I had no idea how she felt. All I knew was that I was in love with her. So after Professor Oak went home and we helped mom clean up, that night I took Misty to my secret spot back at home. You know the one near the little hidden pond?".

Younger Ash nodded in acknowledgment,"Yup the one covered by a lot of trees! It's a really nice spot and not too many know about it!".

Future Ash smiled as he continued on,"Well we were sitting there watching the water types swim in the moonlight and I told her that there was something I needed to tell her. It was out of the blue and that's when she looked at me confused. I was starting to tell her what she means to me and then I took a deep breath and once I told her that I was in love with her, I didn't say 'I like you' I said 'I love you', she looked surprised and me being me I took it as I screwed up big time". Future Ash smiled at his younger counterparts expression and the slight blush that graced the younger teens features once again. He continued,"She took my hand to get me to look at her and she told me 'I love you too'. Then we shared our first kiss, I was nervous because I, well both of us never dated anyone before. Then we were official, we began dating and I apologized that I was leaving the next day but she said not to worry. We would make it work and well we obviously did". Future Ash ended with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Younger Ash smiled,"So I'm the one that tells her first, right now I think I would still be way too nervous. What happened next?".

"So then we started talking a bit more and walked back to moms house to sleep. It was late when we walked into the house so we told mom the news during breakfast. She was excited and happy, she told us she knew it would happen one day. Afterwards we walked to the Professor's lab there Professor Oak surprised me with a Poke Gear and now I would be able to call or text Misty anytime I wanted. We were both really happy over that! Plus, it was easier to stay in contact with everyone in general".

Younger Ash smiled,"Then you left for Alola?".

Future Ash nodded,"Yup, Misty came with me to the airport this time and waited until my flight was ready to go. She told me that she was heading for Cerulean and would be back home by nightfall, she promised to keep me posted so she would get home safely".

Younger Ash asked curiously,"So she stayed at the Gym and couldn't go with you?".

"Nope. At that time she was still the Gym Leader. Number one in Kanto actually. She was doing and still does performances with her sisters. Like Singing, skits and underwater ballets. She also taught a swimming class in her free time. Which was nice because that was all extra money for her. We kept in touch constantly everyday. I loved hearing about her day and she enjoyed my stories; rather than waiting a whole week or so before I could actually call which we were doing since Sinnoh which you obviously know about. Anyway, I met two traveling companions and they were already dating each other. They were super cool but I will keep their identities a secret I guess". Future Ash laughed at the prospect of knowing who your future travel mates were before even really meeting them.

"Yeah, I'll meet them in a couple of years? Which is kind of weird now that I think about it". Younger Ash laughed shaking his head while he took all this information in.

Future Ash continued on. "So it worked out that Misty flew out to Alola every time I challenged a Gym for a badge. It was really nice having her there. She loved it because it's made of a bunch of Islands, we were able to go out on our first date there. She couldn't surprise me with visits like I could. I would pop in randomly and stay the night and then leave. The only one time was when I was challenging the League there is when she showed up a day earlier than she said she would, it didn't matter to me though. I was glad she could be there". He looked up and took a sip of the still very hot tea. "Want to know what happened at the League in Alola?".

All younger Ash could do was nod and he drank some tea too.

"You came in first place".

The tea flew out of younger Ash's mouth just as quickly as he took the sip. "What!?".

Future Ash wore a proud smirk,"Yup. You won it. But you lost to one of the Elite Four Members though. But, that was alright. You went home with Misty and decided that was your final badge quest. It turns out that they were holding a tournament for all the big time League winners in the past to battle. It was held in the Indigo League, you battled and beat all the challengers. You moved on to battle the Elite Four members and Lance, you became Champion. You had a choice though. You could either stay Champion or issue a challenge to the Master, you obviously issued the challenge and were only seventeen at the time. The battle was months away, they give you loads of time to prepare actually".

Younger Ash's mouth hit the floor at the exciting news,"So I actually technically beat a League!? That's... that is just wow...awesome, wow".

"Yeah you totally worked your butt off, for sure. Your dream never waivers and honestly, I don't want to sound cliché or sappy but, I swear Misty was a huge motivation in kicking myself in full gear and technically she was there every step of the way- I owe everything to her. So during the time I was Champion, I was seventeen and declared that I wasn't traveling any more, badge quest wise. Which I think Misty was thrilled that I would be in the region and naturally if I went anywhere she would be able to accompany me without worrying about the Gym.

Lance approached me and asked me if I would be willing to join forces and be apart of the G-Men. It would mean dangerous missions but it did pay. Well pays pretty well actually".

"So that's how I become a member, well eventually I guess". The younger teen stated.

"Yup, so I spoke to Misty about it because that descion would effect her as well. She's my world and if she didn't want me to do it because she knows full well what goes on, I told her I wouldn't do it. Misty told me to follow my dreams and to join, she told me she'll be afraid for me and miss me if and when I get called in for something but she said she supports me. She's not the type of woman to tell me how to live my life, just like I'm not the type of man to tell her who to be either. That's part of the reason why I love her, there is so much love and respect between us. So as I was training and going back and forth between Pallet and Cerulean, Misty got a call and was told that Lorelei or well Prima was stepping down and Misty got invited to have the opportunity to take her place and battle her. She accepted the challenge and the battle was scheduled after my battle with the then current Master",Future Ash said.

"That's pretty awesome though. Both battles going on near the same time frame",Younger Ash said smiling at how proud he is of his future counterpart and soon to be wife.

"Yup it was pretty awesome but so between she and I we had two major battles coming up. So we trained a lot together side by side, sharing advice and giving each other pointers. During that time I secretly went and had an engagement ring custom made. She had no idea about it either, no one knew actually. Then when the ring was done, it was a day that Misty was at the Gym, I showed mom what I had in the box and what I planned to do, I wanted to ask her to be my wife. Mom was beyond happy and promised she would keep it a secret. So what happened was the very next day I planned a nice casual date with Misty and proposed. I caught her so off guard that she cried but said yes obviously".

Younger Ash smiled and nodded.

"We decided that since we were engaged and totally in love that we should just go ahead and buy a house. I told her that since she's still a Gym leader that I would be more than happy to live here in Cerulean and she was beyond happy. We bought this house and made some renovations like all the underground training facilities and made the back yard the way it is. Then while sitting down we decided to have the wedding after our title battles and that would make us both eighteen then. So we actually lived together before we were even married but Misty asked since neither of us has ever been with anyone else so she suggested that we waited to have sex to make it more special so thats what we did". Future Ash said casually.

This made younger Ash's cheeks grow bright red at the mention of sex in general. He was to shy to say anything so his older version spoke again, ignoring the blushes.

"We had so much on our plate that between us having sparring matches, she still had Gym Leader duties, performances plus her water classes. Collectively planning a wedding and house renovations. Then theres me having to fulfill Champion duties, training with the G-Men. That I got called in a minor mission that lasted three days and that was before we got married. Misty already knows the full details but basically we had to rescue a ton of caged Pokemon in Johto that were being tested on by Team Rocket. We infiltrated and saved every single Pokemon from their holdings cells".

"I see Team Rocket will never learn",Younger Ash said making a fist.

"Tell me about it. So then during my battle with the now former Master, I obviously won and it was down to the wire. I won't give away specific details but man what a match. I was beyond nervous but everyone was there and I won. Then it was time for Misty's matchup and I was practically out of my seat and man I was so proud of her. She made her dreams true. We decided to hold off on the celebrations and decided to wait until we were married since everyone was going to be there for it anyway".

"That makes sense!".

"So now the wedding, man if you thought it was going to be a small ceremony, well you were wrong. It was huge, so many people to invite and we are already know a very famous couple and not that we weren't well known before but we were shocked that people wanted to televise some of it. When she was getting ready before the wedding that morning I sent over a few more charms for her charm bracelet. It was an A,M and a K to symbolize us. She sent over masterball cufflinks. As a nice touch I wore the handkerchief in my suit jacket pocket she gave me when we parted ways all those years ago and she wore the charm bracelet with the new charms and the other on it are a cascade badge, a lure, togepi,Pikachu, a bike and a heart. Each charm had a special meaning; she has more now though. She wore a necklace that I bought her for her birthday when we dated its a gold bike", Future Ash had a happy expression as he spoke reminiscing,"She looked amazing that day, it was perfect really. We all had an amazing time. I ended up surprising her to a two week honeymoon to the Orange Islands. It was perfect because there were no league obligations between the both of us and since Misty isn't tied to the Gym anymore and I'm not on a badge quest we pretty much make up our own schedules unless the League calls for something. So yeah we actually only got married a few months ago and I feel terrible that I had to be away for almost three weeks. You'll find out about the mission after like I said I promised Mist I would tell het everything like I did last time and to avoid telling the story a million times, I will talk about it after".

"I think I'm up to date now",Younger Ash laughed as he got up along with the older teen to clean his cup out in the sink. It was pretty late, they didn't realize how the time flew as they were talking.

Taking the mow dried mugs and placing back in the cabinet where they belong,"Well, I'm going back to sleep. I'm kind of surprised Mist didn't come down here she must be exhausted but in the morning around five I like going on runs or some sort of exercise first thing to start my day. Tomorrow though, it's definitely a run; want to join me? We can talk more then. If it was earlier or I didn't just get home I would stay up longer but, I'm kind of tired".

The younger teen took up his offer and as the both of them walked up the stairs to get some sleep before they ran in the morning, they bid each other good night.

Younger Ash crept slowly and quietly back into his shared room with Clemont and noticed both he and Pikachu were still fast asleep. He crawled into to bed and sleep took over.

Future Ash walked back into his and Misty's master bedroom and took of his clothes just leaving him in boxers. Pikachu poked an eye open and moved out of his masters spot and went to the foot of the bed. Ash slid in next to Misty and cuddled her from behind and he too drifted off to sleep.

/

A small beeping noise could be heard next to Future Ash's bed. The older man's eyes fluttered open. Time to get up. _I wonder if Ash is already up_? Not two seconds later said teen popped his head into the door to his and Misty's master bedroom.

Younger Ash walked in and kept quiet because Future Ash indicated to not speak. He noticed Misty was still asleep. The Master's Pikachu and the younger starter ran out of the room to wait by the front door.

As Future Ash was getting out of bed Misty shifted and her eyes fluttered open. "Ash? Oh have fun on your run babe",She said with a very groggy voice. She didn't even realize her husband's younger self was standing there as he was slipping on a pair of red shorts and a blue shirt. There was no need to shower because he was going to need to after wards regardless.

"Thanks baby. Do you have rehearsals this morning?"

"No, not today"

"Oh good, go back to sleep pretty lady. I love you. See you in a bit".

The young married couple gave each other a chaste kiss when younger Ash slipped out of the room to give them a little privacy.

/

Everyone else in the house was still asleep as the two went off on their rub before the sun even rose.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: Responses to reviews I couldn't answer-**

 ** _Guest 1_** **: Hi! I'm glad you agree that Misty would be the more prettier sister and that this is how you would envision them in the future :)**

 ** _Guest 2 (DRP)_** **: Lol thanks ;) I didn't want to write another full blown lemon (shameless plug) but if you want an idea of then in my Alphabet challenge prt 2. Chapters H & N are Pokeshipping lemons lol**

 ** _Guest 3_** **: Thanks! I am so happy you are enjoying this so far!**

 **A/N: So there you have the conversation between the two Ash's. I know that Ash will be going straight to Alola, buy I gave him a year off in my fic to age him up, show maturity and of course give a short background and condensed background on how Ash and Misty got together etc.**

 ** _Laughing Mangoes_** **: I know I said the mission would be explained in this chapter, sorry! Lol I didn't realize how long the conversation ended up being etc soo no promises but within the next couple of chapters but it will be explained- I promise :)**

 **As always guys thanks for reading, see you next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner like I wanted because who's been playing Pokemon Go? I have lol I really like it, it makes me even more excited about Sun and Moon coming out in November :)**

 **Also, there are sexual innuendos in this chapter so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff, here's your warning! Lol other than that not much else to say other than once again my many continued thanks to all of you that are enjoying this fic.**

 **So let's dive into chapter five shall we ;)**

 ** _Chapter 5: In Which We Continue To Get Caught Up... Sort Of_**

The hot summer sun was up warming the air as it was beating down on the Earth below having just risen not long ago that morning. The strong light from the rays filtered into through an open window successfully shining it into the younger women's room. Not able to fight the strong light any longer her aquamarine colored eyes fluttered open and gave a great big yawn.

According to the clock and her general well being the red head got up much later than yesterday morning after such a great night sleep, it felt amazing. _It felt nice to sleep on the bed again, nothing like being in Ash's arms... I feel so very safe_. Misty thought to herself as she sat up. Even though Future Ash couldn't be there to wake up with her, just knowing that he was home and safe was all she really needed.

The red head got up out of bed and stretched before heading to her dresser to grab some clothes for the day. Satisfied after a moment of rummaging through her wardrobe grabbing what she needed the teen turned to the master bathroom to take a much needed shower.

/

"Good morning Serena!",Bonnie said with her childish charm that was pretty infectious as she strolled back into their shared guest bedroom.

Looking at the fully dressed girl, she smiled as she brushed Slyveon's tri colored fur. The honey blonde gave the little blonde girl a warm greeting,"Good morning Bonnie, sleep well last night?".

The fairy type sighed happily as she was getting groomed by the performer. "Yeah I did. When you're done would you fix my hair? I'm having a really difficult time this morning and it just won't fix correctly". Bonnie pouted in frustration. She was still young after all and this action was a subtle reminder that she was only just a child.

Giggling at her actions,"Yes of course. I would be happy too. I'm done anyway, so take a seat and let's see if I can fix it!", Serena winked at her causing the Pokemon to laugh as well. That caused Bonnie to blush as she conceded and laughed at her friends playfulness.

/

 _Hmm I'm still greatly puzzled as to how we even got here. I-I don't understand...another interesting factor was both Future Ash and Misty's seemingly nonchalant reaction to seeing us...just how many strange things have occurred to Ash in the past that they both seemed to be not in the least freaked our or concerned over this?_ Clemont thought as he he walked out of his room stroking his chin in deep contemplation. He woke up not long ago to an empty room and noticed Ash was missing. _Probably went to eat something? Now for this though, it truly is a mystery. I wonder if maybe the Ash in this time would know something? I still can't wrap my head around how he doesn't seem to shocked to see us._ In deep thought he made his way down the stairs to head into the kitchen.

/

"Man that was a good workout! How you holding up?".

Future Ash looked at his younger counterpart as they just arrived back from their morning run. They were now in the secluded back yard and going to feed the Pokemon so Misty wouldn't have to. It was the little things he liked doing for her because he loved her so much and was still concerned over her small weight loss.

Panting slightly,"Pretty good. How come you don't look as tired and sweaty as I am though?".

Younger Ash asked as he grabbed a few containers of Poke chow, he was more than happy to help out in any way that he can.

"Probably because I do rigorous training just about every day where you on the other hand I know personally you run and climb but, I do that but ten fold. Especially training under the G-Men, I do copious amounts of different forms of workouts to enable myself to out do everything the enemy tries to throw at me. Believe me though, I am tired and I am sweaty. In a few years you'll be just as fit as I am",Future Ash said with a twinkle in his eye and flexed his arm jokingly. Though there was nothing to be ashamed of the young Master had an impressive amount of muscle in his arms.

While they sat for a moment watching all the different kinds of Pokemon eat Younger Ash asked,"So I noticed earlier when you had your shirt off you have a tattoo also, like Misty which I noticed by accident". He embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks turned pink thinking of the older women.

Future Ash laughed,"Yeah right here on my arm I decided to get one too. We didn't care that it would be permanent because we as you know love each other way too much. If something Arceus forbid ever happened I could never be with another woman or love one the way I love Misty. It's sweet really because she said the same to me when we went to get these together",Future Ash smiled at the window that lead to their bedroom.

Younger Ash got another look at the ink on his arm. It had Misty's name in fancy cursive writing in black ink. There was a cascade badge around it having her name sit inside. It also had a stylized 'E4' next to it which was the crest and symbol the Kanto Elite four identified with.

Younger Ash was about to comment on his future ink until they heard a loud ear piercing bone chilling familiar sounding scream coming from inside the house. Without any hesitation both Ash's raced into the home and right up to where the sound came from, where Misty was.

/

Misty grabbed a clean white towel from the closet inside the bathroom. I _guess I'll have to do some laundry later._ She grimaced at the hamper not actually realizing just how full of dirty clothes it actually was. The Elite Four member pushed the light blue shower curtain away and stepped inside.

She closed her eyes and let the steam take over. _Ahh, This feels really nice. Nothing like a nice hot-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened her eyes to come face to face with a spinarak hanging from its web. The tiny spider was dangling right in front of her face as she let out an ear piercing scream. Misty flew out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her body.

/

"Oh my Arceus! What was that!?". Both Serena and Bonnie shouted as they jolted out of their seats in the guest room. Serena had just finished fixing Bonnie's hair as they heard the loud scream.

Serena's heart was pounding,"That sounded like Misty! She might be in trouble come on lets go!".

Bonnie nodded feeling a sense of anxiety over the terrified scream that penetrated hers and Serena's ears. She wordlessly followed the older girl and her Pokemon out of the room as fast as she could.

/

Clemont was sitting at the kitchen table when he nearly jumped out of his chair because he decided to read over his blueprints to a few inventions that he wanted to try and work on. "What in the world!?". The budding inventor shouted as he got up and out of the way just in time to avoid being shoved by both Ash's rush past him and up the stairs to see what happened.

/

"What's wrong what happened!?",Future Ash busted through his and Misty's bedroom door in a panic with his younger self one step behind him, both had Pokeballs at the ready. Instead of finding the room in shambles they found Misty dripping water all over the floor with nothing but a towel on.

She looked like she seen a ghost type and was shaking like a leaf, but her distraught state didn't match the looks of both Bonnie and Serena. Those two on the other hand sweat dropped when they heard the Elite Four member chanting 'bug, bug, bug' repeatedly.

"Um, what happened?",Clemont asked having now just arrived panting from running due to his inability to be athletic.

Future Ash walked up to his wife and put his arms around her to calm her down. "Baby, it's alright. Where is it anyway? I don't see any bug types in the room". He looked around again for good measure as she was still visibility shaken.

"Was the bug in the bathroom or something?",Younger Ash asked as he too disarmed himself.

Misty found her voice after taking a deep breath,"There was a spinarak in the shower. Ash can you please?".

Bonnie and Serena shared a look not quite understanding what the big deal was, it was just a little bug type; totally harmless. By that time Clemont walked over and asked the younger Ash,"Why is she acting like that? Neither you nor your future self seem to be taken aback by Misty's obvious anxiety. Is it perhaps a phobia?".

Younger Ash nodded,"Yeah, you see Mist hates bugs. She told me of the story one time when she was younger about what happened. It's up to her if she wants to tell you guys because that was a phone conversation we had while I was in Sinnoh. I was telling her about how nervous I was about activating Blaze in my now Infernape and she told me her story about her bug phobia".

There was a collective nod of understanding between the Kalosian trio. Well it is true that every one is afraid of something and even someone as tough in battle as Misty, is afraid of things too.

The four younger teens stayed behind in the bedroom while Future Ash and Misty walked into the bathroom. It was mainly due to her state of undress and she just wanted to finish washing up at the point, no one wanted to follow and younger Ash apparently got bitten by the shy bug when he realized the barely dressed women.

Future Ash let the small spider walk onto his arm,"Alright come here little guy",He said as he opened a window for him to crawl out of,"Out you go. No more scaring Misty".

He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him,"Thanks Ash". She gave him a great big kiss on the lips as he happily reciprocated. He felt himself getting turned on by the situation and was ready to yank the towel that was the only thing separating her body to his still regrettably fully clothed one but he stopped himself as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"I would love to continue this but everyone is still in the other room and now I have to think of less than pleasing thoughts",He said with a low husky tone as Misty smirked looking down at the tell tale sign of his bulge in his shorts. She added with a wink,"Perhaps a cold shower too huh?". All he could do is nod as she dropped her towel and he gave his wife a once over and had to resist the urge to continue things as she shooed him out.

"Go get cleaned up too, I bet your hungry babe"

He raised his eyebrows as he opened the door enough so he could get out and said with his own smirk as he licked his lips,"I'm actually kinda for something else".

"Ash!"

/

Everyone had just finished eating breakfast when Younger Ash locked his brown eyes with Future Ash's identical orbs. Before the younger teen could speak the Master cut him off with a bit of excitement in his voice,"Let me guess, you want to battle me?".

Bonnie was drying the plates off as Serena handed them to her from the sink. Clemont was in charge of putting stuff away in their rightful places when the three of them looked up from their stations in the kitchen because they were more than willing to help Misty out.

Misty turned around and smiled,"I somehow knew this was going to happen". She laughed as she shook her head. "I think if it was earlier yesterday when you came home sweetheart the battle would have surely taken place then. Am I right?".

Younger Ash's eyebrows raised as he jumped out of his seat,"Yeah I would love to battle you. Well me, um well uh...you know what I mean!".

Looking at his wife after getting up,"Babe you know me too well",Future Ash winked and gave her a kiss. "Alright guys follow me to the underground battle area".

/

Clemont opted to be the referee, he gave everyone a minute to get situated in their seats as both Ash's stood on the opposing sides. You can almost feel the excitement, the adrenaline surging in the room. Amazing...the battle hasn't even begun yet.

Bonnie asked Serena as she sat in between her and Misty,"So which Ash are you going to cheer on? I think I'm going to be behind the younger Ash".

Misty looked at Serena and she said,"Yeah I'm going to cheer on younger Ash as well. Misty, I'm assuming you will be cheering on the older version of Ash?". The girl smiled sweetly at the red head, even though she just technically met her she grew fond of the Water type specialist rather quickly.

"It's funny because they are the same person but I will have to go for the other option, my husband the older version is the Pokemon Master and well as his wife it would be a bit odd if I cheered on his younger self". She added the last part with a giggle.

Younger Ash thought to himself. I'm so used to Misty cheering me on but then again she still technically is just my older self.

"Thanks baby",Future Ash gave his famous lopsided smile to his pretty wife as he adjusted his black and red hat on his back she hurried over to him and turned the cap around backwards. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and because of the height difference and he looked down at her chest she said playfully as she grabbed both of his cheeks,"Game on right. By the way",She kissed him languidly,"My eyes are over here".

He kissed her back,"I know but you just look amazing as always and it's truly hard not to stare at you". He mumbled to her to keep the conversation somewhat private even though they had four people staring at them. "We can later Ash",Misty whispered in her husbands ear. Which he grinned in response.

"Both sides ready?",Clemont shouted from the middle of the battle field.

Both Ash's nodded for Clemont to continue as the girls watched from the bleachers in the sidelines.

Clemont spoke,"This was be a three versus three Pokemon battle between Younger Ash Ketchum and Future Ash Ketchum Pokemon Master. Both sides can substitute at anytime. This battle does not decide the next title holder should Master Ketchum lose.

Future Ash spoke,"I'll go first then you can choose your Pokemon accordingly alright?". He received a nod from the younger teen.

"Alright pal you're up first".

"Pika!"

Future Ash's Pikachu jumped into action, sparks flew from his red cheeks. He may be a bit old but he was ready to fight.

"In that case I choose you Talonflame!"

"Battle begin!",Clemont's voice rang out giving the green light to being the match.

/

Almost a full hour later the battle was over. Younger Ash put up a good fight against his counterpart but lost to the Master's Charizard. "You know what though, you managed to beat Pikachu and forced me to use a second Pokemon. This is why you get advised from Professor Oak to take a year off and I'm living proof. Your skills right now at a young age, you're considered a veteran trainer because of your level. That's why at seventeen you become a Master", Future Ash spoke as he put a hand on younger Ash's shoulder.

The younger teen replied back excitedly even though he was just defeated. "That was fun and it was a really cool insight to see future me battle like that. That was awesome thank you!".

"No problem. I had fun as well".

As if on a timer both Ash's stomachs rumbled signaling they were indeed hungry. This elicited laughter from the small group as both boys blushed.

/

"Aw Clemont and Serena thank you again for cooking. All of this food looks delicious, I may not even have enough room to eat dinner later tonight",Misty said happily to the two talented Kalosian cooks.

Future Ash laughed,"Well knowing me and younger me, we will definitely be hungry later".

"I think you both will be hungry in like five minutes",Misty said jokingly causing the room to laugh.

"So Future Ash?",Bonnie started gaining the attention to the older teen,"Got any love advice for this Ash because I see him constantly staring a pink cloth and-".

The blonde was cut off by younger Ash's gloved hand. She puffed her cheeks out as she was cut off.

"I told him the story of how me and Mist got together. Don't worry Bonnie he knows what to do".

"Wait a minute! Does my brother ever find a suitable wife?",Bonnie exclaimed as if just realizing she should have asked that question immediately after they discovered they were in the future.

"Bonnie, stop doing that!",Clemont blushed half out of embarrassment and half out of annoyance.

Serena giggled,"Actually that's a good question, do any of us get married or?". The honey blonde was curious as well now that Bonnie brought it up.

This caused the young married couple to look at each other and smile. "Neither you or Clemont are married",Future Ash said and Misty added quickly,"Well, yet anyway".

"Pardon?",Serena asked politely hoping either one would care to elaborate further.

"Both you and Clemont are dating each other. Clemont hasn't popped the question or anything but I would imagine it will happen eventually",Future Ash answered.

Bonnie was looking between everyone as if watching a ping pong match.

Misty said,"Yeah but Ash and I got married young. The only other couple that is actually married is my sister Daisy and our friend Tracey. Everyone else is honestly in the dating stage. I give it a few years and the rest of our close circle of friends will start announcing wedding dates".

Clemont and Serena both looked at each other shyly. When they noticed they were staring at each other they blushed and looked away quickly in embarrassment.

 _I never noticed how cute his eyes are._

 _I always noticed how beautiful she is, I wonder how she feels for me now?_

"Yay! I'm going to have the best big sister ever. Big bro I'm so glad you end up with Serena she's the best cho-". She was cut off effectively by the mechanical Aipom Arm from Clemont.

Younger Ash sweat dropped,"So is it alright to talk about the mission now?". Everyone in the room turned their heads and their eyes were looking at the young Master instead of the speaker.

"Alright, let's finish cleaning up in here and let's settle into the living room, alright?".

/

Bonnie took a seat in the large couch. Her big brother sat on her left and the girl she saw as a big sister sat on her right. Then on a chair opposite the couch sat younger Ash, Pikachu jumped on his lap and the electric type made himself comfortable just as he saw Squishy and Dedenne do on Bonnie. The identical chair next to the young trainer sat the Pokemon Master who lovingly scooped his pretty wife up and had her sit on his lap with his Pikachu cooing on hers.

"Everyone comfortable?"

There were nods and some verbal 'yes' beginning muttered. "Alright well here we go then".

"So it was just over three weeks ago when I was in the middle of training with my Pokemon in my battlefield downstairs. Misty was at the Gym giving the kids their swimming lessons and teaching them water safety like CPR and such".

"Oh that's what kind of water classes you teach. That's awesome and quite helpful Misty!",Clemont said intercepting the story for a moment.

Misty smiled back at the blonde Gym leader. "Why thank you! Water is important to me and where it can be fun it could also be very dangerous".

"So I took a quick break to grab something to drink and noticed my Poke Gear started to ring, I thought it was Mist at first but then looked at my screen and noticed it was Lance instead".

"Wait who's Lance?". Serena asked and it makes sense that she may not have heard of him because she was from Kalos and she didn't exactly follow the battle circuit either.

Misty answered her question,"Oh Lance is the Kanto League Champion who Ash dethroned for a few months". Younger Ash also added,"He is also the head of the G-Men".

"That's right. He and I are also pretty good friends. So anyway he told me that Team Rocket was up to some trouble and that their boss Giovanni was seen speaking with other team leaders from opposing criminal organizations. His words were that according to his source was that they look to be planning something big. What that was? We didn't know at the time". He paused for a moment and then continued,"Lance wanted to infiltrate a base that was discovered recently hidden in Kanto right on Cinnabar Island. He told me he needed me to be ready and he and I will depart from the house at midnight. I told him I will ready myself".

"So you weren't that far away then?",Misty asked a bit shocked. She figured he was in Sinnoh or some place far away.

Future Ash nodded,"Yeah right on the Island. When Lance and I got there were had to camp out on the side of a volcano. It was dangerous because that thing was not dormant and we found that out by the ear pieces we had on because Lance's intel bugged the place. It was a lab that looked like a real lab but it wasn't. Underneath what looked totally harmless was a full grown criminal breeding ground. We thought it was strange that only a few of the big heads of the criminal organizations were present. Giovanni was not there though".

"Is he still on the lose then?",Younger Ash asked and Misty eyes her husband. "Unfortunately yeah, we had no idea where he was and our captures who are now in a secure prison on the Orange Islands, well they would not open their mouths for anything".

"Who was captured?",Clemont inquired. Bonnie snuggled up to Serena, she was starting to get a bit scared.

"Not many, actually. The leaders of team Aqua and Magma are in their cells and Colress along with Ghetsis is behind bars as well. Other Malva from Team Flare; that is all. So that's why Lance decided to call off the mission. I have a scar running down my back because of Malva. She spotted up some how and surprised me. Her Pyroar had pounced on me before I could react and if it wasn't for Lance the it would have been far more than just a scar there. I uh well I probably could have died".

Misty's heart sunk and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Ash I thought you said you were fine!". She felt a little angry but he cupped her face,"Babe I didn't lie. I am fine, I'm fine because I'm alive. All I kept thinking was that I know you weren't going to like it when I got the chance to tell you how I got it. But Misty, I promise you I'm fine. It only happened because she caught me off guard on the side of a volcano". He took his gloved hands and wiped her tears away and gave her a kiss on the lips letting her know it was alright.

Younger Ash smiled at his older self. He was happy to see he does get a happy ending and the girl he cares for so much loves him and he gets to see that in front of his face.

"By why were you told the mission was over after all that time when you seemed to have only captured so many people?", Bonnie asked and looked puzzled. Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"That's simply because all the other head honchos were gone. There was no one down there. A few grunts but that was it. Anyone that was noteworthy weren't even at the base. We had no clue where they would be. Lance said to close up shop since were spotted and it was likely that no one was going to end up arriving in Cinnabar. That and they were virtually off the map. Lance closed up shop and told me his intel were scouting things out".

Misty then nodded when a realization hit her. "Wait a second should you not have told us anything then?".

"Technically the mission is over and I wanted to tell you but when I get the call, then I have to leave. So basically, I figured since I'm home you would have thought it to be odd for me to leave again, eventually so even Lance said it was alright to tell you. I am only supposed to be telling you so you guys honestly have to pretend that you know nothing. So you guys promise not to repeat anything? Not to my mom or anyone alright?".

Everyone agreed because earlier that day when Ash called his mom he announced that they were all going to Pallet Town. He briefly explained why their was a younger version of himself so she wouldn't be alarmed by it.

"Fair enough when we meet your mom tomorrow we won't mention anything. I'd imagine that it would cause people to panic should anyone find out about it and put the people like us and especially Misty in danger because of her relationship with you and status with the League in general, correct?". Clemont asked as he wiped his glasses off before adjusting them back on his face again.

"That's right so if anyone asks, you guys know nothing alright? Like I said normally it wouldn't matter but there's activity happening underground or so we are thinking so for now we were sent home".

/

That night younger Ash went to bed thinking of lots of things. _I'm pretty excited to see mom tomorrow. Especially since I haven't been home in a while. She'll be older year but regardless she's still mom_. He smiled thinking of his hometown and wondering who he would see there.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Clemont?"

"What's Pallet Town like?

They stayed up a bit longer before settling to bed as he painted a pretty picture of what Pallet town was like.

/

Bonnie on the other hand was uncharacteristically quiet. Serena noticed her anxiety and went to sit next to her on her bed.

"It's alright Bonnie. I don't think there is anything to worry about. Maybe with our luck those bad people will stay out of site knowing that the G-Men are on to them. So cheer up, we get to go on a little field trip tomorrow to Ash's home town".

Bonnie hugged her with all she had,"Yeah your right. There's nothing to worry about".

/

Future Ash's sweaty body flopped down beside Misty as he finished. She was panting beside him as she grabbed his face and and positioned herself on top of him. "Oh no Mr. Pokemon Master, we're not done yet"

The eighteen year old even though he was a bit tired didn't object to more sex, it was something that he missed while being on the field.

"Don't have to tell me twice"

He captured her lips and was ready for more.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: So what did you think? I hope I didn't disappoint. There is a reason why I was still vague on what they were up to on Cinnabar though, that is all I will say for now ;)**

 **On that note share your guess, I like reading your predictions lol**

 **If you guys were wondering I did a one-shot on Misty's bug phobia, it's my headcanon on what happened feel free to read it.** **Misty Get's Bugged.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I truly am very Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. But, here I am with the next chapter that hopefully was worth the wait? Lol But, yeah I was catching up on season 3 of Girl Meets World, new episode today and I'm totally psyched ;)**

 **Before I get to it though I just want to thank you all for the support on this fic wether it be from following, favoriting or reviewing. I'm so greatly humbled at the response this is getting you are all amazing thank you so much :)**

 ** _Chapter 6: In Which A Few Surprises Happen_**

"Misty?", Daisy called out. "Maybe like you should just rest for a minute?". The blonde suggested more in a motherly way rather than as a big sister would.

The youngest of the four Sensational Sisters turned her head to respond back. "I'll be fine, Dais. Don't worry I'm keeping myself hydrated. I want to finish rehearsals because afterwards we are heading to Pallet to see everyone because Ash is finally home". The red head ended by giving her sister a weak smile and a tired explanation that she seen right through immediately.

Violet and Lily on the other hand were a tad bit more oblivious to their sisters exchange and didn't catch on to Daisy's worry.

 _Ugh she's just lost some weight and she looks so tired. This is every time I see her I... like I... I don't know what to do? I wonder if like Ash knows if somethings wrong?_

"Hello like Earth to big sister?"

"Yeah like you totally spaced Daisy. What like gives?"

The bluenette and strawberry blonde asked respectively.

Misty was off checking her poke gear for any missed messages while sipping water slowly when Daisy answered,"Nothing. I was just thinking that I like wanted to cut rehearsals short today. I'm kinda beat".

The two middle sisters shared a brief glance because Daisy _wasn't_ one to cut rehearsals short.

This made Misty look up from her phone. She was about to protest but on the other hand she was silently grateful that her sister isn't as ditzy as people think she is. She typed a small message to her husband as she spoke. "I guess I'll head home then? Ash should be done with his work out by the time I get home".

/

Looking through the cabinet Serena came across a box of pancake mix. "This will do perfectly. Hey Clemont did you find the chocolate chips?"

The inventor raised his hand with the bag of mini chocolatey morsels in his hand,"Yup, they were over here with a bunch of other sweets. Someone likes junk food".

"That would be Misty. She's a junk food junkie, that girl loves her desserts". The Pokemon Master said with an amused tone as he seen the two older Kalosian teens standing on kitchen chairs to rummage through the cabinets for what appears to be breakfast.

Bonnie ran into the room,"Good morning! I seen Misty out the window, she's up the road".

"Pikachu, no ketchup for breakfast!",Younger Ash exclaimed as he caught his starter with the bottle because the refrigerator was slightly open.

Everyone sweat dropped except for the Pokemon Master for obvious reasons. "Yup she swung me a text letting me know her sister cut rehearsals short this morning".

"What's your mom like Ash? I never actually met her, only Professor Oak even though it was years ago". Serena asked younger Ash as she poured syrup onto her pancakes.

"Well I guess here in the future you all know her but, man my mom is awesome. She's a really nice person who has always been one of my biggest supporters and taught me the value of working for everything that I have. Like my battles, I work hard because my mom always told me it means much more if you put your heart into it. Plus, she is one of the best cooks ever". Younger Ash said as he dug into the small pile of pancakes he had on his plate that would be enough to feed everyone there, minus his older counterpart; he surprisingly has double the amount if that were even possible.

"She sounds really sweet, I can't wait to meet her!",Bonnie cheered happily.

Clemont looked at the older teen and addressed his question to him instead. "So you said tomorrow at your mother's house there was going to be a dinner with a bunch of your friends?".

Misty shook her head as her husband ate his food quickly as if he was either in a competition or someone was going to steel it.

"That's right! You will even meet your older selves. Don't worry like Mist, they are totally use to weird stuff going on that they won't even be phased by it. We just had to keep it from mom until I got home because then Like we said, she would assume something terrible happened to me".

Misty laughed at the expressions the the Kalosian trio wore. They obviously haven't seen as much weird stuff as the other members of their extended group.

They ate the rest of their breakfast and everyone helped cleanup the mess. They all pitched in they they could get on with their mini road trip within the next half hour so they would still have plenty of the day to look at what Pallet Town may have to offer.

/

Future Ash jingled his car keys in his gloved hand. "You guys hop in the back, Bonnie could probably sit on Clemont's lap. Not the safest and smartest idea but there's no room any other way. Plus, I don't want to take two cars either.

Bonnie looked up at her brother with a slightly devious look knowing far well that it will be a less than stellar ride for Clemont. She giggled as he sweat dropped. "Sure thing, come on Bonnie".

Serena slid in next and younger Ash flanked her other side as she found herself in the middle. "Clemont, if you get too tired Bonnie can always sit on mine too". The honey blonde suggested sweetly as Clemont blushed slightly at the close proximity due to the over packed backseat.

Before he could answer Bonnie cut in,"It's alright big brother, I would rather sit on Serena's lap anyway". With that she moved off of him and it relieved him, for now at least.

"Babe, I could carry the bag you know. It's not even heavy". Misty sighed with exasperation. She loved her husband dearly but she wasn't made of glass.

With a cheeky smile he opened the car door for her,"Sweetheart, I just want you to take it easy. Okay?". Misty raised her brow but gave him an appreciative kiss on the lips which he tried to deepen by letting his tongue slide over her lips but she smiled and winked. In a low tone she got on her tip toes and whispered,"You have to wait until later. Plus",She paused now looking at him through her mascara covered eyelashes,"We'll have to be extra quiet at your moms house".

With that she kissed him on the cheek and got into the car leaving a hot an bothered Ash to take a deep breath. _Great now I have to drive with my bottom half ready for action._

 _/_

"Oh my Ashy your home",Delia Ketchum exclaimed.

"Mom. Mom, I can't breathe-",Future Ash wheezed out of his lungs as he was losing precious air.

Delia released the embrace or choke hold she had her son in. It was a pretty amazing sight to see given that he towers over his mother's much smaller frame.

The Kalosian trio shared a look between the three of them not totally getting or rather understanding how someone so small could put the Pokemon Master temporarily out of commission.

Clemont scratched the too of his head. "Am I missing something?"

"She's strong",Serena remarked quite impressed at the sight before her.

"She's got more muscle than you big bro!",Bonnie yelled out earning a laugh from everyone including Delia.

The younger Ash shook his head at their exchange and added,"You guys just haven't met mom yet believe me you'll get it afterwards".

The mother of one took her daughter in law into a more gentler but still loving embrace. "Oh sweetie you look a bit tired dear. You're not over working yourself with rehearsals are you?". Delia asked with a flash of worry, she's known Misty since she was ten and even if she didn't end up with her son she would always be concerned about her.

Misty smiled,"I'm fine Delia, I promise".

Before she turned her attention to her son's younger self she wore a sympathetic look before repeating the bone crushing hug with him as well as getting 'introduced' to the three other guests.

As they entered the house they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Mr. Mime who was busy mixing lemonade into a large pitcher so they could eat lunch.

/

That night both Bonnie and Serena took the one guest room Mrs. Ketchum had in her house on the second floor. While Ash and Clemont were fine with sleeping on either the couch or a sleeping bag.

Future Ash and Misty had his old bedroom that of course no longer had a bunkbed but a king sized bed that was their room whenever they were in town.

As everyone else was peacefully asleep one person in the house was not. Misty laid awake as the strong wave of nausea came on in an instant racking her insides. The teen wiggled herself out of Ash's firm grip as she ran straight into the bathroom as quietly as possible. It was dark but the small nightlight plugged in was a Mewsend so she wasn't totally running in the hall blindly for her destination. She groaned as she threw up the contents of the nights dinner in the toilet.

 _Why do they call it morning sickness when I feel sick all the time. I know both Ash and I wanted to wait until the next night when have everyone together to make our announcement but..._

Groaning as her thoughts were cut short as she got sick again but this time she had company for she seen him out of the corner of her eye before he spoke.

"Babe?"

Future Ash was met with a groan of discomfort from his wife. He got on his knees to rub her back. "Baby, I wish there was something I could do. I've been home for a couple of days now and I feel terrible that the baby makes you feel nauseous like this. I hate that I had to be away for that time and you had to deal with this by yourself, I'm sorry".

He put his arms around her as she cleaned her face out. "Ash it's not your fault it's alright. Like the Doctor said, it won't last for the whole pregnancy. Besides, don't beat yourself up over not being home. It is fine". He nodded his as the petite red head cuddled up to her husband as they sat on the bathroom floor, the white tile was providing a slight comfort from the heat in the house to the young couple seated there.

"I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow night. It's been so hard keeping it a surprise from everyone, especially mom". Future Ash was smiling as he spoke. The guy was positive thrilled at the news of becoming a dad.

She smirked playfully. "Yeah I think Daisy and Delia suspect something though. Oh boy, I just hope that when we do tell them they both understand that Lance found out first but it was a safety reason".

The young Master helped his wife up off the floor. "Yeah I think they will get it babe". He chuckled as he tried to kiss her but was met by her hand. "Uh Ash, I don't I just threw up. Why don't you kiss me after I brush my teeth?".

His eyes bulged with an unattractive grimace that filled his usually handsome face. "That's gross, thanks for stopping me. Come back when your done babe, you do need your rest".

/

The next morning everyone got up at a normal hour and no one heard Ash and Misty speaking last night so the secret or surprise rather of the pregnancy news was kept until later that evening.

"So Professor Oak has a lot of Pokemon! Oh, I want to play and cuddle with them all!",Bonnie cheered as she was listening on to the Future Ash and Misty's explanation of the layout of the Lab.

"Uh Bonnie I don't think Professor Oak will appreciate you running around wild". Clemont answered adjust his glasses with exasperation. Great now I'm going to have to chase Bonnie around the lab and get scolded by the prestigious Professor Oak.

Younger Ash spoke interrupting his friends train of thought. "Of course you can, he won't mind at all!".

Misty smiled at her husbands younger form,"Yup, no worries the Professor is very sweet!".

"You said your sister and her boyfriend work for the Professor right Misty?",Serena asked as they made their way up the steps to the Lab.

The red head smiled,"Yup! Daisy will be by later for dinner but you will get meet Tracey, Gary and Leaf".

"Greene!? I haven't seen her in years, her and Gary and I left Pallet on the same day",Younger Ash half shouted in surprise.

His older teenage counterpart laughed. "Yeah she and Gary reconnected a couple of years ago when she cane for a surprise visit with the Professor. Gary just happened to be visiting from the Orange Islands where he does most of his work resurrecting and studying fossils". As he spoke he gained impressed looked between the Kalosian bunch. "So, yeah she ended up staying here and she and Gary have been dating and he spends time here working but still travels some".

"Most impressive",Clemont answered and didn't realize that said person answered the door. "Thanks Clemont!". The blonde looked up and was about to ask how he knew his name but thought. _Never mind, my future counterpart knows them at this point._

The younger researcher was the same age as Future Ash and Misty. He didn't look too much different other than having a goatee on his chin. He still wore a black collared shirt with jeans and a white lab coat that hung off his broad shoulders. The auburn haired researcher smiled,"Hi Serena, hi Bonnie".

The two girls smiled and reciprocated the friendly greeting with their own.

He looked at Future Ash and younger Ash,"Its weird seeing younger you",He laughed before looking at the older male,"Glad your back, bro". He fist bumped the Master and smiled at Misty,"Red, you look tired. You alright?".

"Yeah, I'm alright",Misty said while shaking her head at her perpetual nickname that she didn't ask for.

A new person joined in,"Awww it's younger Ashy-boy and Bigger you!",Leaf laughed with good nature as she spied the two raven haired guys. "Garebear, go get Tracey he's out in the back".

Misty snorted at the mousy brown haired teen's name for her boyfriend. She was thin like Misty with piercing green eyes. _I guess it's worse than being called Red._

From down the hall the younger Oak shouted,"Can it Red!". The outburst followed a fit of laughter between the group.

"Ah, I thought I recognized those voices. Hello everyone!",Professor Oak greeted from behind. Tracey Sketchit made his way into the room and greeted the bunch as well.

Both The Professor and Tracey didn't change much either other than the Professor looking a tad bit older with more wrinkles.

While the girls minus Bonnie were talking with Leaf. Future Ash and his younger self were talking to the guys and the Professor. The Pokemon Master took care to dance around the subject of how his G-Men mission wasn't quite completed.

From the window you could see Bonnie chasing all the cute Pokemon while Clemont starting sneaking glances out the window to keep checking in on her.

/

"What an exquisite taste. An exciting flavor of young and old blending toget-"

"...Oh Cilan please stop",Iris Ajagara shook her head at her boyfriend as he was 'evaluating the younger versions of Ash,Clemont,Serena and Bonnie as the Kalosian bunches older forms showed up.

The green haired former Gym leader looked down at his purple haired girlfriend who was now the leader of the Opulucid City gym,"Dear it was simply evaluating time!".

She sighed,"Let's go say hi to Delia, Cilan". She laughed at his dejected nature. She wore jeans and a pale yellow blouse while Cilan Griffith still wore his suit.

May Maple and Drew Hayden were off mingling with everyone, both were together and each held the title of Top Coordinator at one time or another; both beating Harley Rennalis in the Finals. May had no bandana in her hair and Drew got rid of his jacket otherwise their appearance stayed the same.

Younger Bonnie blushed as she saw her older self who is trying to be Kalos Queen and Max Maple, May's younger brother who was finally a trainer laughing together. But what really got her in a blushing fit was seeing her older brother and Serena from the future hugging. Neither of their outfits changed much.

Younger Serena blushed as she unconsciously stood next to the Clemont from her time. They both turned their heads to look at each other and look away quickly while blushing.

"Hi! Aw don't be bashful",Future Serena giggled. She was looking at her younger self as she held her boyfriend, Future Clemont's hand. He got rid of the jumpsuit and opted for an overall outfit much like his father Meyer wears. While Serena grew her hair long again and was wearing dress pants with a blouse.

"When do we get together?",Younger Clemont shyly asked.

Future Clemont responded,"Soon". He winked which was something he got from dating Serena because she winks a lot.

During the conversation it turns out she's a Kalos Queen and she works with Palermo and Aria training the younger girls. While Clemont has gone on to invent ground breaking things, no pun intended for Lumious City and Kalos as a whole.

"Ketchum why is there never any form of normalcy when you're involved?",Paul Robelledo deadpanned as he looked between the two Ash's in front of him after just processing what was in front of him.

The younger Ash was about to speak because he knew that even in _his_ time he and the mauve haired former rival turned Sinnoh Elite Four member were friends.

Future Ash laughed with good nature and gave him a small fist as Dawn Berlitz nudged her boyfriend regardless. The bluenette gave Misty a great big hug.

Paul didn't look much different either while Dawn had worn a pink dress with a high ponytail as a hairstyle. Like Drew and May she was a top Coordinator as well.

/

Everyone else showed up as well like the Professor and everyone else at the lab including Misty's sisters gathered into the dining room and had a peaceful dinner and told jokes and stories when finally Future Ash and Misty looked at each other and stood up.

"Something wrong Dears?",Delia asked suddenly.

Misty smiled,"We have an announcement to make".

Future Ash put his arm around his wife and gestured for her to be the one to share the news.

The Elite Four member nodded and took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm expecting a baby!"

At first the room was silent and then everyone erupted into cheers and words of congratulations and such.

After a few minutes of talking and Misty getting hugged and the men shaking Ashs hand. "I'm still excited over the fact that I'm going to be a Grandma! But, how did you guys find out anyway? You did a wonderful job keeping it a secret. But don't worry, the both of you. I understand". Delia asked.

Misty smiled as she embraced Delia again and looked at Ash to prompt him to be the one to tell story.

"Well alright here it goes..."

/

 _"Babe I'm home!"_

 _Ash looked around after he announced his arrival and noticed Misty never responded. Thinking it was a bit odd, he walked up the stairs and tried again. "Mist! Where are you?". Alarm started to set in as he still hear no response and there was no sign of her being home. He spoke to her twenty minutes ago and she said she was there._

 _He walked into their bedroom that perhaps she had fallen asleep? But as he looked at their empty and made bed he heard a groan coming from their connecting bathroom._

 _When he pushed the door in he saw Misty getting sick and look quiet pale except for her cheeks. Those were flush._

 _"Babe, what happened?"_

 _Misty croaked out a moan before spoke. "I feel terrible but I'm not sick though"._

 _With an eyebrow raised not that Ash was assuming or calling her a liar but her lithe form in front of him was painting an all together different picture, it told a different story but one would know when they were sick. "Was is something bad that you ate maybe?". He went to help her up as she pushed away from him to continue releasing the contents of her stomach. When she was finished she smiled meekly._

 _"No, I'm not sick babe. But, after you left to train this morning I started getting sick. I thought at first it was something that I ate but then I realized the date"._

 _Ash handed her a wet cloth so she could clean herself up. "What does the date have anything to do with you getting sick though?". Not totally getting what she was saying._

 _The Elite Four member took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves in fear that it would trigger throwing up again. "I missed my period a couple of days ago and I honestly didn't even think of it because of getting up early to train or whatever. So I went to the pharmacy this morning and",She took a very deep breath and her aquamarine eyes met Ash's dominate brown eyes. She studied his expression as he spoke. "And?". He responded it was by all means in a sweet manor, he was concerned._

 _"I'm pregnant Ash, I bought a box of pregnancy tests and both of them were positive. Are ma-"_

 _"You- you're. You, Mist! We, I. Us. Both of us are going to be parents!? Oh babe!". He captured her into an embrace and kissed her forehead._

 _"So your not mad or anything?"_

 _"Of course not sweetheart. Why would you think I would be mad?"_

 _Misty bit her lip,"Well we thought we would be married for at least a year before we had kids but, I'm excited. I'm so glad you are too"_

 _He smiled at her and swayed her back and forth as if they were dancing. "I would never be mad. Besides, we never used condoms and your not on birth control. There is some night we have sex like two three times, it was bound to happen",Ash winked as Misty lightly smack his arm._

 _While Misty washed her mouth out Ash's poke gear filled the serenely silent room._

 _"Huh, it's Lance. I wonder what's up?",Ash said out loud informing Misty at the same time. He pressed the green button,"What's up Lance"._

 _Misty walked into the bedroom when she was done and saw Ash looking up at her from his Poke Gear as he was still talking in the phone._

 _"...Alright, hold on one minute Lance". Ash pulled the phone away to lock his sympathetic eyes with Misty's now concerned filled ones. "Mist, Lance needs me to go on a mission. I-I know I have to but, we just found out about you being pregnant. I would rather stay here with you. I can tell him the news and you know he's a nice guy and he would understand why I need to stay home"._

 _Misty sat next to the Master on their bed and shock her head as her eyes started to water. "No, he needs you to go and you swore to help protect whenever you could when you signed up and joined under oath Ash. We can tell Lance that I'm pregnant for safety reasons but I-I",Misty faltered letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks,"I don't want you to go but you and I both know you need to"._

 _"Oh Misty, are you sure?",Ash asked receiving a tearful nod._

 _He put the phone back to his ear and with Misty beside him he told Lance that he would leave his house at midnight and that right now he was the only one that knew of Misty's pregnancy._

 _"I want to wait to tell everyone. Ash, when you come home. We'll get everyone together and make the big announcement. I would hate to keep this from my sisters especially Delia and Daisy but it would only attract attention to me while your gone and I definitely don't want something to happen when you are not even here. Even though, I of course can handle myself". Misty said trying to make light of the situation at the end of her statement._

 _Ash smiled and kissed her,"Alright. When I come home we have a big dinner and tell everybody the good news!". Ash silenced anything else she was going to say by capturing her lips in his. "I'm so glad though. I'm so excited Misty". He rubbed her stomach._

 _She looked at the time and realized they had plenty of time before Ash had to leave to she straddled his waist and tried to forget about him leaving for the time being as she kissed his neck._

 _Hours later after Ash had called his mom and told her that he was leaving Ash placed his Pokeballs to his belt and called out Charizard. "I wish you could stay Ash",Misty cried into his chest as he had tears in his eyes as well. "It will only be until the mission is over. When I'm home, it will be alright". He rubbed her back. They kissed again before he and her shared a sad look and he took off both hoping he returns swiftly and safely._

 _/_

"Well and that's what happened literally hours before I left",Ash spoke to the room of family and friends as he was careful to not include any mentions of sex during his speech. Misty would whack him for it and he would feel weird saying that stuff in front of his mother; married man or not.

"Yeah so we're sorry for not telling you guys that day. Had Ash not been called then it would have been far different",Misty said but felt better after everyone smiled again especially Daisy and Delia who reassured the red head not to stress over that. Besides, it wouldn't be good for the baby.

Misty excused herself to use the restroom but reassured Ash that she just needed to pee she pushed open the door and Screamed...

/

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: So as you can see Ash knew she was pregnant and both decided to keep it a secret until he got home and then make their announcement. It just happened to be they found out the day before he had to leave otherwise they would have told everyone sooner but it would have been a safety issue for Misty of course.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 ** _Cake0108_** **: I'm glad to hear it ;)**

 **So I hope you guys are still enjoying this On that note, those of you who write 10 to 20 k word chapters, you guys are amazing! I must admit this chapter was a tad tough to write and it's a bit shorter than my other chapters but I wanted to end it there :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was able to get this chapter out a little faster than the last one which I am hapy about. It would have been posted a couple of days ago but I had to rewrite some of it because I didn't like how I had it at first but that is now fixed.**

 **So, alright I'm currently working on another project (technically two) I'm not sure when I will have it posted but just a heads up ;)**

 **Unrelated to the fic but I just want to say that it's no one on here or social media for that matter but I ha** **te bullying and bullies and obviously it's amazing to me that even with people that you would think are grown up would act it, sorry but I hate it and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth when people are mean and just blatantly rude- anyway lol**

 **Let's get to it!**

 ** _Chapter 7: In Which We Win_**

Misty closed the door to the bathroom softly and didn't even have a chance to think as a man dressed in black with a tell tale stylized red R plastered on his chest roughly grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. All Misty could do at that point was scream. The Elite Four member was completely powerless to the man who grabbed her and took her, she was unarmed with no Pokeballs to even try to fight back; should she get free of her hold.

 _Oh my Arceus. What, what do I do? I-U don't have my Pokemon. Oh Ash. Help!_ That was all she could think, theres was no way anyone could understand that through screams as her heart hammered with fear and anxiety. _Oh my the b-baby, please I-I can't..._

As quickly as it all started due to the mere seconds he had to make a clear get away before the red heads alerting screams reached her family and friends he released a Pokemon. There was a blast that followed because the unnamed Rocket grunt ordered his Nidoking to fire a hyper beam at the wall so be could make his get away. _Mission accomplished. Good luck Master Ketchum._

/

The screams penetrated through the house.

Both younger and Future Ash jumped out of their seats on pure instinct for the girl in distress. They both didn't need to know that she was the only one not present downstairs to know that was her. Both boys recognized that voice anywhere and in perfect synch they mirrored each others reactions.

"Misty!". Future Ash shouted nearly jumping over the table with Pikachu's red cheeks crackling with vicious electricity. He was ready to annihilate anything or anyone that caused harm to to his partners wife.

Younger Ash and his Pikachu were steps behind him. _I-I hope she's alright. The baby, I still can't believe we, I, them. Uh- woah a baby. I'm going to be a dad. Well, one da_ y. He shook his head. _Now is not the time for that._

Downstairs the house turned into a panic. The girls especially Delia and Misty's sisters were visibly shaken by that scream and the blast that followed. Iris, May, Dawn ,Future Serena and Bonnie hit the floor at the sound of the explosion that rocked the house. While younger Bonnie and Serena held each other out of fear.

The rest of the guys were ready for action. Paul, Gary, Drew and Brock raced up the stairs with both Clemont's trailing them with Pokeballs enlarged. Meanwhile Tracey was trying to keep everyone calm along with Cilan.

/

The unnamed Team Rocket grunt made off with Misty by placing her in a similar balloon owned by three former Rocket agents. Better known as Jessie, James and Meowth.

The balloon was out of sight in a blink an eye due to high speed jet packs Giovanni had ordered to be built on it.

The grunt tied the Elite Four member up an taped her mouth shut, so she couldn't scream. Not that they would hear her anyway. All she could do was sit an wait as her arms were bound to her sides by thick rope.

/

"They got away!? I-I don't even see any traces of them!". Younger Ash was looking in all directions in a panic.

He stopped moving when his older counterpart put a hand on his shoulder,"I bet I know where she is". On the outside he looked calm, cool and collected but on the inside? Man he was livid and scared, both were understatements too because he felt two different emotions and they made his insides turn. _Please, please don't hurt her or our baby._

"Ash!"

The guys called out in unison having caught up to where the two boys are just in time to see Ash releasing Charizard from his belt.

"Guys! I need you all to meet me on Cinnabar Island. This is Team Rockets doing. I'm going to call Lance now and tell him. Ash! Hop on. You can come with me. Let's go!"

Without waisting a single moment Future Ash sprung into action with younger Ash completely trusting his lead. The two zoomed off into the sky while Future Ash informed Lance mid flight, he was on his way with Dragonite.

Gary nodded and faced the group. "Get on a flying type and let's follow quickly. They'll need back up".

"Right!",Paul shouted in response unclipping a flying type from his belt. "Brock, grab who you can downstairs and tell inform Delia and Misty's sisters of what's going on!".

The Pokemon Doctor took off down the flight of stairs to relay the message as everyone was mounting their Pokemon ready for their flight.

/

"I need you three to head to Cinnabar Island as well. Ash told me your former boss managed to capture Misty and unfortunately got away",Lance yelled into his Poke gear. It was partly out of fear and partly out of shouting through the wind due to the speed his longtime partner Dragonite was flying at.

After a few moments of making sure the coordinates were right he shut the communication device. _Don't worry, Ash we will save her. Your wife is one tough cookie._

 _/_

Delia and the Sensational Sisters were sobbing on the couch. The four were holding onto each other like a life line. Their family was in danger; with Misty being captured and pregnant as well as who knows if Ash will lose his cool and get caught too with irrational thinking.

There was so many things, negative and scary running through all four of their minds as Mr. Mime, Tracey and younger Bonnie were trying their best to comfort them.

The other girls were informed on where everyone was headed and left to rescue Misty as well.

/

"Ah Mrs. Ketchum or Master Ketchum, whichever you prefer. How wonderfully nice it is to finally meet you in person. I've had the...opportunity to meet your husband years ago and he foiled my plans in Unova but today...I made it personal".

Giovanni spoke with all the calmness of the world. You would swear he was having a casual conversation on his couch about what he wanted to order for lunch that day. It was eerie and the more Misty sat helpless and completely defenseless, the more scared she got. Her regular persona flew out the window, the guy was a wacko and could kill her without a second thought and she knew that.

"So almost a week ago he managed to locate one of my hideaways here on Cinnabar Island. A former Team Flare and Kalosian Elite Four member, Malva placed a tracking device with a micro bugged chip on him". He paused either out of dramatic effect or to collect his thoughts but he flashed Misty an evil knowing grin that confirmed everything for her. _Oh my Arceus. He knows. The baby, he-he that bastard, he knows_!

As if reading her mind he voiced her thoughts out loud,"Oh, yes I found out you were pregnant the night he came home. I also know _all_ about his side of the mission, he clearly said enough during a conversation with you all that night".

All Misty could do from her tied up position in the chair was stare straight ahead. She didn't know what to think other than the fact that Giovanni knows Ash is on his way and he's coming to save her, they will be ready.

Giovanni started speaking again but Misty wouldn't meet his gaze. "My plans are to set this dormant volcano off and turn Cinnabar Island into my own training ground for new Rocket recruits. I plan to start right away and wipe out the islands population and now your husband is part of my plan".

The mob boss had the red heads attention now.

"I plan to wipe your husband from existence as well for always interfering. Capturing you my dear garantees me that he will be here".

The Rocket grunts took her away as she looked up in horror.

/

Lance looked around on the Island for any traces of Ash and his army of friends while he had his informants be on the look out.

"Sir, I see a Charizard approaching, it looks like he's here", James whispered to his new boss.

Lance looked up and sure as hell there was Ash.

Jessie, James and Meowth took a step back as they knew what was coming next. They were the intel that told Lance all the inside info as they hung up their Rocket uniforms a couple of years ago because of their boss. Well, former boss was having his grunts actually murder people and they wanted out.

Lance offered them jobs because to ensure they weren't going to double cross him, he threatened them with jail time he offered them the job because who else knew more about what went on in Team Rocket head quarters other than former agents.

Future Ash jumped off of Charizard performing a mission impossible roll and before he could greet the Kanto Champion he was tackled to the ground.

Right there on the back of his neck was the piece of bugging equipment Jessie, James and Meowth found out about and informed Lance. Unfortunately, they found out by accident and a tad bit late and Lance knew he had to act fast.

"Lance, what the fu-",Future Ash started to say but quickly realized what was going on as he caught sight of the microscopic device. It looked more like a small black dot, the size of a thumbtack to be exact.

Lance took his boot and smashed it smithereens and short circuiting the thing.

"Sorry, I just found out they bugged you. Malva placed that thing on you to obviously keep tabs", Lance said helping his friend of the ground.

"...Fuck! They know Misty's pregnant then". That was all that came out of the Master's mouth as his face increased his worry. He saw the sympathetic look the trio and Lance gave him.

"Sorry twer- I mean Ash. If we knew sooner this wouldn't have happened",Meowth stated looking ashamed because if they had known earlier no one would be in danger.

Jessie looked at him and noticed all of his friends were coming into view. "Giovanni is actually in there though. They're in the basement from what we know and Misty isn't harmed.

Younger Ash finally exhaled when he heard that. When I first learned we traveled to the future I-I thought it was pretty cool. But now seeing how dangerous things, Not so much.

Everyone arrived and huddled quietly for the game plan. Lance looked at future Ash before speaking. "When I give my signal let's rock their world!".

/

"Delia, Gary sent me a message letting know me know everyone arrived at Cinnabar Island safely",Professor Oak said as he made his way over to the mother of one.

"What about Misty?",Daisy asked. She was almost afraid to know. Tracey held her tightly as she and her sisters have been crying fearing the worst.

The old Professor looked down. "All I heard is that they believe she is unharmed but are not completely sure". He sighed wishing he could have been more useful and had brighter news.

"I hope they bring her back soon",Lily cried out.

Violet shook in her seat,"Ash, I-I know Ash will bring her home.

All Daisy and Delia could do was nod numbly at what was being said.

/

"Sir!"

"What is it"

"The bugging device stopped receiving a signal a few minutes ago and we no longer have anything picking up on the microphone feeding us back anything Master Ketchum is saying, sir"

The Rocket grunts heart raced as he witnessed his boss's face from annoyance from being barged in on to complete rage.

Though he didn't have a moment to think because multiple hyperbeams and flamethrowers rocked the headquarters building.

Things went from calm to panic in record time as the building caught fire and smoke filled the area.

Everyone had their Pokemon single handedly attacking the head quarters like their was no tomorrow. All of the evil teams were out of commission due the recent arrests and Team Galactic had their own revival a year ago but was quickly stopped. It left Team Rocket at this point to be the only evil team around and it was going to end once a for all.

/

Future Ash raced through the halls and had sent his younger self to help Lance make sure Giovanni was either captured or annihilated; it didn't matter which one, today they were ending things. But, first he needed to find his wife.

 _Where is sh-_

"Misty!"

Future Ash called out interrupting his thoughts. He grabbed the keys next to the cell she was placed into a some point and it was easy getting her out because everyone else was ordered upstairs to fight off the attacks.

He carefully untied her and took the tape off her mouth.

"Misty! Are you alright!? Did, did they hurt you?"

He looked her over and noticed she didn't have any visible cuts or scratches which made him wonder if they tried to harm the baby.

"I'm fine, I don't know what their plans were. Giovanni never said, he just that they he made it personal now. Th-they didn't harm me but oh Ash"

Misty started to cry as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her lips. "Shh baby, we have to hurry. Everyone is attacking upstairs and I need to get you out of here. Lance was this place destroyed. We'll talk about it when we're safe, alright?"

She nodded as a few trails of tears fell down to her cheeks. Ash helped her up and they ran down the hall for an exit.

/

"Master Ketchum?"

a soft yet firm voice spoke gathering the attention of the only person in the chair.

Future Ash looked up from his chair in the waiting room of the clinic in Pallet Town. Lance told him to take Misty to get checked out while they finished up their business there on Cinnabar.

"Everything alright? How's the baby?"

The doctor smiled at Ash, he knew the teen since he was baby and was a very good family friend and just adored Delia to pieces.

"Both Misty and the baby are just fine, you may come in to see her. We did an ultra sound and she's just two months along and too early to tell what the gender is but you can hear a very healthy heartbeat which is wonderful. The stressful situation that she was put in, even though there was no physical harm, the emotional aspect could have resulted in a possible miscarriage but like I said there was a heartbeat so I'm happy to announce that. So if you follow me, she's right here and can be ready to leave at any time"

The Pokemon Master looked like he wanted to cry in relief,"Thank you Doc. Thank you so much".

"Mist?"

The red head looked from her spot in the small room in the clinic. "The doctor said everything is alright. Oh Ash, the heartbeat was wonderful. I never hear some thing so beautiful before. I can't wait until next month for the follow up appointment back at home, wait until you hear it!"

Misty spoke through tears with a large smile on her face as Ash walked up to her and took her face into his hands and kissed her with so much love and passion he could muster. It was slow and sensual and if it weren't for the inconvenient location, they probably would have had sex right where they were.

"I love you Misty. I was so scared but you know what though, it showed me another reason to continue to train and to grow stronger. I have more to protect now even though today marks the end of Team Rocket, Giovanni is no longer a threat".

"I love you too, Mr. Pokemon Ma-",Misty stopped and looked up while cocking her head to the right. _What did he just say?_ "Did you just say that...wait what!?"

/

After all the excitement Future Ash, Misty, younger Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were in the car the following mid afternoon heading back to Cerulean City.

The night before at Delia's house following the excitement everyone gathered there and Future Ash explained to Misty at the clinic Lance sent him the message via text.

Giovanni was found deceased in his office and most of the grunts were goners as well. The ones that didn't die were then arrested by other G-Men agents Lance had called in.

May,Drew,Max and Future Bonnie had left that night back to Hoenn while Cilan and Iris found themselves going back to Unova on another flight. Dawn and Paul were planning on staying in Kanto but left Pallet nonetheless while everyone else went home too. Their was a sigh of relief between the life long friends as that night before everyone departed. Future Ash and his group decided to leave in the morning as his mom fussed over him and Misty for the remainder of the time.

/

"I still need to work on this clock, it's still puzzling to me how on earth we ended up here in Cerulean much less the future. I don't know if it should mean anything but my future counterpart didn't seem perturbed by any of this at all".

Clemont spoke looking at his blueprints as he and Serena were in the kitchen later that night.

"Maybe because it happened before?",Serena offered.

Clemont adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms in an almost defeated manner. "True, but the thing is it's all to strange here. Other than Paul saying nothing was normal when it came to Ash no one else questioned it. Not even this Ash or Misty".

Serena sat down her coffee cup even though it was late in the evening. "I never even thought of that. It is strange, like it's not real at all"

"Precisely my point"

Both Clemont and Serena sat and spoke for a little bit longer at the table. This was truly a mystery to them and since they found put that their future selves become couple eventually, they wanted to try and get to know each other a bit better.

/

Misty gasped for air as she felt her husband release inside of her while trying to keep their voices down.

"Man that was... wow",Future Ash stuttered out covered in sweat. He rolled off of her and grabbed her from behind to cuddle with her.

"Ash we". Misty paused trying to catch her breath. "We still have have guests here, let go a minute so I can put something on".

Future Ash groan slightly,"Babe, I don't want to let go though. Just stay like this, we have a blanket anyway".

Misty smirked as her husband spoke and she added,"What you really mean is when you regain your strength you don't want any obstacles for round two, huh?".

He gave a low chuckle as he bit her earlobe and whispered,"You bet babe. I'm too lazy to take your clothes off again. This is just easy access". He started kissing her neck getting Misty to moan in response as he felt himself unable to resist her getting his energy back quickly.

/

Younger Ash passed out in his shared guest room with Clemont. He went to bed thinking of so many things that happened over the last few days and he was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Bonnie was the same way down the hall. She played with all the smaller Pokemon but like younger Ash she wasn't able to keep her eyes open any longer either.

/

"Bingo! I think I have this all figured out Serena, thank you. I will make these final adjustments and we will prepare to say goodbye to Future Ash and Misty tomorrow and head back to four years in the past and back to Kalos!",Clemont exclaimed albeit a little too excitedly.

Serena had put a hand over his mouth and blushed when she realized she did that. He has the cutest eyes... they are so blue...I..."

Clemont blushed at the proximity and when she released her hand from his mouth she was going to reply back but her words caught in throat.

"Serena?"

Clemont called out gently making the girl come back to reality he replaced his own blush with a look of concern.

"I-I am fine",Serena giggled. "I can't wait to get back to Kalos, to home".

Clemont smiled,"Me too".

Serena and Clemont both bid good night to each other as tomorrow was going to be a big day

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 ** _Pikamisty_** : **Hi! Thank you for enjoying this fic so far :). As for the cliffhangers, I hate when fics leave off with them too BUT lol it gets you to come back and possibly think of the out come! Lol As you can see Misty and the baby are totally fine ;)**

 ** _Guest_** **: Yes Misty is pregnant indeed :)**

 _ **Nemo**_ **: you ask a great question actually and honestly when I was writing this, I was like you know how sometimes you could be so smart or so good at stuff that the obvious answer is like sitting in front of your face? Or you completely overlook something. like for example theres times I will complete a drawing and realize I totally left something out. So in my fic Clemont of course is a genius but much like in the anime his inventions don't work out but I made him smart enough but yet forgetful lol much like when the alarm clock the first time around failed, he forgot some stuff until it was pointed out to him... ;) hope that makes sense lol if it doesn't your more than welcome to ask me to better explain lol**

 **A/N:First off, the other characters had a very minor role for a reason and I hope since the Next chapter is the last one and I had some of it written before I even posted the first chapter will help explain that too :) I also apologize that this chapter is actually really short and I could have made this end on this chapter by adding in what will be in chapter eight here as well but I wanted to end it here for cliffhanger reasons lol**


End file.
